Falling
by irishcookie
Summary: When Gia's life begins to fall apart, Jason Morgan is the one to help her! Set a few years in the future, and includes S&C. Part 18 up! COMPLETE!
1. Part One

Part One

Author's Note: This was started right after Carly's accident, so this is my version of what the outcome would be.  Not based on spoilers or what really does happen! Just my imagination!

            Gia took a deep breath before opening the door.  She never knew what to expect.  Would a smiling Nikolas be waiting of her on the other side or would a gloomy face meet her?  She hoped for the former as she walked into their bedroom at Wyndermere.  Her hopes were dashed when she caught sight of him sitting in a chair near the fire.  He was staring intently at a picture of Stavros.  Gia wanted to scream.  It had been years since Stavros had fell to his death in the maze yet his presence still ruled in the large house.  Everywhere Gia turned, she seemed to be faced with the ghost of Stavros.  And it was all because of Nikolas…he just wouldn't let him go.

            "Nikolas, please." Gia didn't even have to explain anymore.  He knew what she meant.

            "Gia, I really don't want to talk about it." Nikolas said, his eyes never moving from the photo.  He always wondered.  He wondered what could have happened if Stavros would have lived.  Would he and Nikolas have formed a relationship? Would Stavros have made up for his wrongs?  Or would have he continued to hurt people so he could gain what he wanted?  But most of all, Nikolas wondered just how like his father he was.  People told him time and time again that he had a kind heart…Gia most of all.  But Nikolas thought otherwise.  He knew there was a dark corner that was a part of him.  Was that because of Stavros?

            The picture was snatched from his hand.  Nikolas looked up in time to see Gia toss it into the fire.

            "GIA!"

            "This has gone on long enough." Gia declared. 

            "Look, Gia, you don't understand." Nikolas stood up. 

            Gia just shook her head.  "I have been trying to understand for so long now.  I have watched you shut out everyone.  Your mother, your brother, you baby sister, your friends…Thank God Stefan is not here.  You would have shut him out as well.  I am starting to wonder if you are shutting me out too."

            Nikolas shrugged.  "You're supposed to understand."

            "I thought so too." Gia's voice fell to a quiet hush.  "I thought people in love were supposed to understand each other.  But I can't understand why you let Stavros consume you like this…The man is dead but he has won."

            "The man is my father." Nikolas declared.

            "I know." Gia said.  "But you are stuck.  You are stuck in a world of what ifs.  You wonder ever day what it could have been like if he had lived.  You wonder how much of you comes from Stavros.  Nikolas, it's okay to wonder as long as it isn't the only thing you do. When is the last time you saw your mother for more than five minutes?  Took Lesley Lu to the park?"  Gia bit her lip.  "When was the last time you kissed me?"

            Nikolas' face was unreadable.  "Is that what this is about?  Are you feeling ignored?" He moved closer.  "I forgot that this world revolves around you Gia." His lips descended on hers before she could say anything else.

            Gia pulled away seconds later.  "God Nikolas, on top of everything else do you have to mock me too!" She willed herself not to cry just yet.  "Nikolas, this has to stop.  All this sitting around staring at pictures of Stavros.  All the time spent locked in your office.  It has to stop, Nikolas.  I want our life back.  I want us to be happy like we were before…"  She hesitated.

            "Before what? Gia?" Nikolas asked.  "Just say it!"

            "Before Stavros showed up." Gia spat out.  "Before all the lies began, and before you decided that you would much rather think than talk to anyone." 

            "I am sorry that you haven't realized this by now but people change Gia.  And relationships change too.  I guess you don't like the change." Nikolas said.

            "No I don't." Gia said.  "I guess there is only one thing left for me to say."

            "And what is that?" Nikolas asked.

            "It's over."

            Nikolas didn't even appear stunned.  "If that is the way you want it."

            "That's not the way I want it." Gia protested.  "But I can't go on like this Nikolas.  I can't stand by and watch you self destruct anymore.  I just want to be happy.  I wish it could be with you…"

            Nikolas appeared angry.  "So that is how it is?  You are the only one that I felt I could still talk to about this…and now you are throwing in the towel.  When I need you, when our relationship needs you, you decide to quit because you can't take it." Nikolas brushed past her.

            "Nikolas, wait!" Gia cried.

            He turned at the door.  "No, you're right, Gia! It's over.  I'm leaving.  Have a HAPPY life."

            Gia jumped when the door slammed.  Then she burst into tears.  She had been holding them in during the argument because she was too proud to show him how much this was hurting her.  The tears flowed down her face and she felt sick to her stomach.  What just happened?  Did she just break it off with the first man she ever really loved?  What had she done?  Pulling herself together, she rushed to door.  Within moments she was downstairs calling his name.

            Mrs. Landsberry finally came forward.  "He is gone, Ms. Campbell."

            "Did he say where?" Gia asked frantically.

            The older women shook her head.  "No.  Only that he would call me when he got there to leave instructions on what is to be done with the house."

            Gia sank against the stairs.  She no longer cared that she was crying in front of the housekeeper.  He was really gone…she had pushed him away.  Mrs. Landsberry finally left her to cry in peace.  Gia never imagined that this day would come.  She and Nikolas were supposed to last forever.

            "How could I be so stupid?" Gia asked out loud, launching herself to her feet.  She headed back towards her room.  She knew what she wanted now.  She wanted to numb the pain.  She wanted to get rid of the sick feeling in her stomach and the tears that flowed down her face.  She opened her closest and began looking for something to wear.

            Gia just wanted to have fun.  She just wanted to be happy.

            ****

            Johnny was on door duty.  He liked being on door duty.  It was safer then going out with Sonny.  Plus, Carly poked out her head every once and awhile to ask something.   "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

            "I made extra lasagna…want a plate?"

            Johnny had always liked Carly.  Her big smile always cheered him up.  He could hear her laughter bouncing off the walls of the penthouse every once and awhile.  He was glad that she was back in the penthouse.  For awhile there, he would have sworn that Sonny and Carly were broken up for good.  He was preparing for the day that Sonny would tell him that Alexis was his new assignment.  He had nothing against Alexis, but she wasn't Carly.  She didn't make Sonny's face light up the way the blonde did.  She couldn't even begin to hold the same amount of power over Sonny that Carly did.  

            He remembered the day Sonny had told him Carly might be dead.  He had a sinking feeling.  He knew then and there that if it was true, he would miss Carly greatly.  He volunteered to be one of the people looking for her.  It had been a long two days and everyone was ready to give up when he caught wind of it.

            One of the police searchers had found Carly.  Johnny didn't hear if she was dead or alive, only that she was found.  He felt relief and at the same time fear.  Carly had done the impossible by getting out of the car, and swimming to the surface.  Could she pull off a miracle and still be alive?

            Sonny thought so.  He never left her side at General Hospital.  The doctors worried that Carly would never wake up but Sonny was sure of it.  So sure that he told Michael his mother was coming home any day now.  He remembered the day Carly finally woke up.  She had come back.  

            Of course Sonny couldn't leave her then.  The two had a lot to work out but Johnny knew that they would make it.  And now over two years later, they were happily married with a baby girl.  

            The door opened for the second time that day.  Carly appeared, holding Adella Barbara Corinthos in her arms.  The miniature version on her father grinned when she saw the bodyguard.  Johnny smiled back the dimpled child.  Then he smiled at her mother.  Of course, Carly was in a good mood.  

            "Johnny, can you do me a favor?" She asked, as her daughter was content on playing with her mother's necklace.

            "Anything, Mrs. C." Johnny answered, using his nickname for her.

            "When Jason gets back, knock on the door or something." Carly said.  "I need to talk to him about something."

            "Sure." Johnny said.  He glanced over at the other penthouse were Sonny and Carly's friend now lived.  Alexis had moved out at Carly's request.  The lawyer had recently married Ned Ashton.  Johnny remembered Jason leaving earlier that afternoon.  

            "Thanks!" Carly smiled and then closed the door.

            Johnny smiled.  He loved door duty.

            ****

            Gia had decided on Jake's.  Luke's was too close to home.  She might run into Luke or Lucky there.  After the evening she had, she wasn't prepared to meet up with any of them.  Club 101 was the hottest club in town.  There would be too many people there.  She didn't want to be around too many people.  Jake's was perfect.  The place had what she needed: alcohol, loud music and few people. 

            She had carefully selected her outfit.  She couldn't remember the last time she got all dressed up to go out.  Her shoots with Deception really didn't count since she was told what to wear.  That night, she had chosen black leather pants, and a black tank top.  Simple but stunning all the same.  Her hair and makeup were simple as well, but Gia knew that she looked good.  

            "Damn good." She told herself, looking into the mirror.  Nikolas had been gone for two hours now and she had tried her best to forget about what had happened.  She wasn't succeeding very well but she knew her mission would be accomplished once she hit Jake's.

            Slipping into a red jacket, and grabbing her purse, Gia headed downstairs.  She crossed paths with Mrs. Landsberry.  The housekeeper knew better than to ask.  She watched the hurt young woman exit the house.  

            As she crossed on the launch and went to the place where she stored her car, Gia smiled a little.  She was going to make sure that she had fun.  Right now, that was all that mattered to her.  


	2. Part Two

Part Two

            As she predicted, Jake's had a small crowd.  Most were regulars who showed up the same time every night with the same purpose.   Gia took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer.  She gagged a little at the bitter taste but she figured after a few she wouldn't even notice it.  She ordered another bottle and left the bar to take a table instead.  She sat her two beers on the table and removed her jacket.  She could already feel eyes on her.  She smiled.  That's what she wanted.

            The music was blaring out of a jukebox's.  It was an old song by AC/DC, Gia wasn't sure which one.  They all sounded the same to her.  She just moved a little to the beat as she continued to sip her beer.  For now, she would stay content by watching people.  

            A few of them were crowded around a pool table.  They were all older men, and kind of tough looking.  They were already drunk.  Gia didn't look away when one of them winked.  She smiled back.

            Another man was playing pool against anyone would challenge him.  He was clearing the table as Gia looked at him.  Younger then the other pool players, Gia thought he looked familiar, like she should know him.  

            She had almost finished her first beer when she spotted a couple.  They were dancing in one of the corners.  They held each other close and every once and awhile kissed.  Gia felt a stab of pain in her stomach.  Nikolas was invading her thoughts.  She tried to push him out but memories of their many dances came flying at her.  She winced a little, and finished off the bottle.  She immediately grabbed the other one.  She had to get him out of her head…

            ****

            Jason Morgan grinned as he finished off another challenger.  At least at pool, he could say he was lucky.  He usually came there every Friday night to play.  People sometimes came to watch him, like he was some sort of sports figure.  He congratulated him opponent and then glanced over at her.  

            He had noticed Gia Campbell when she first came in.  He could tell immediately that something was wrong.  She was trying to hard to look like she was having fun.  Plus, he thought she and the Cassadine Prince were glued to the hip.  

            He frowned a little.  At the rate she was drinking she would be totally plastered before long.  Two empty bottles sat before her on the table and another one was in her hand.  Jason knew she was drinking to forget.  He felt like he should do something but it wasn't his place.  He had only really met Gia once or twice.  That was a long time ago, before he had come back to Port Charles for good.  Since then he had only seen her around town once and awhile.  But she was always with Nikolas.

            Bull's-eye…Jason thought.  Gia was here because something happened between her and Nikolas.  He watched her quickly brush away a tear and continue to drink.  He shouldn't care so much.  This was the girl that blackmailed Emily.  But Jason was never one to hold grudges.  He didn't want to see her hurting like this.

            ****

            Gia stood up after awhile.  She was tired of drinking.  Plus, she knew that she must be drunk.  Her head felt like a fog had descended on it and she had an insane urge to laugh.  There were no thoughts of Nikolas, only thoughts of having fun.  She looked over at the pool table again.  The men were still playing pool.  They looked like they were having fun.  

            "Can I take a shot?" She asked, smiling.

            The man who had winked at her earlier looked up.  He grinned.  "How much do you know about pool?"

            "Not much." Gia confessed.  "But I have always been lucky." She took the pool cue from the man and looked at the table.  Which ball should she try for?  

            He was reading her mind.  "Why not this one?" He pointed to the red ball closest to the corner.  It was an easy shot, and even a beginner would get it.

            Gia carefully lined up the shot, not even noticing or perhaps not caring that others around the table were content to look at her over.  She didn't even realize that she was giving others a perfect view.  She took the shot and cheered when she sunk the ball.  

            "You know more than you let on." The man said.  "I'm Charlie."

            "Gia." She said attempting to hand the cue back to him.

            "No!" He said with a grin.  "You sunk the ball, you get another shot." 

            She didn't even notice as one of Charlie's friends moved a green ball closer to the pocket.

            Charlie pointed to it.  "Why not try that one?" He suggested.

            Gia easily sunk it. 

            "You got a natural talent for this game." Charlie commented.

            Gia's smile was wide.  Soon one of them was handing her a beer, which she accepted.  She thought she was getting better at the game, but in reality one of the men always moved the ball for an easier shot.  She cleared the table and jumped for joy.  

            She thought she was having fun.

            ****

            Jason didn't like what he saw.  Gia was in the corner with four guys.  They didn't seem to have any problems giving her another drink. They were also leading her to believe that she was a good pool player.  The truth was the drunker she got, the worse she played.  But one of them always made sure the ball went in.  

            Gia finally dropped the pool cue.  "I think I've had enough for one night." She announced; her words were slurred.  "I think I want to dance."

            The man who Jason had introduced himself as Charlie put his arm around her.  "I think that is a wonderful idea."

            Gia asked him for a quarter which she deposited in the jukebox.  "Mmmm." She pondered loudly.  "I want a good song…"  Moments later "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi was blasting in the bar.  

            Jason watched as Charlie wrapped his arms around the smaller woman's waist and began to move with the beat.  His friends began to gather their stuff together, including Gia's jacket.  The bad feeling in Jason's stomach intensified.  He looked at his partner on the table.  "Rain check, okay?"

            He walked closer to the dancing couple and tapped on Charlie's shoulder.  The man was just a little bigger than Jason.  He looked very annoyed when he turned around.  

            "Can I help you?" Charlie asked, releasing his hold on Gia.

            "I just came to pick up my friend." Jason looked at Gia.  "Ready, Gia?"

            Gia gave him a confused look.  She thought he looked familiar but she still couldn't place him.  "Hell no…I want to stay and party."

            "She wants to stay and party." Charlie repeated.

            "I heard her." Jason said.  "It's just that her brother Detective Taggert wanted me to make sure that got home at a decent time."

            Charlie took in the words.  "Detective Taggert is your brother."

            Gia's mouth dropped open.  How dare he?  "I am a big girl, Charlie." She almost purred.  "I can take care of myself."

            "I'm not gonna get tangled up with a cop's sister." Charlie looked back at his friends.  "Come on…"

            As they walked by, Jason grabbed Gia's jacket.  "Let's go."

            "Like hell I am leaving with you." Gia cried.  

            "Problem, Jason?" Jake asked, as she came over to her favorite customer.  

            "I am just making sure that she gets home safe." Jason told her.

            Jason…Gia thought.  Then it dawned on her.  "Jason Morgan!" She cried, grabbing out for her jacket but stumbled instead.  He reached out to steady her.  She pushed him away.  "Keep your hands off me."  He had ruined her fun.  She successfully got her jacket the second time.  She fumbled with the pockets until she pulled out her keys.

            "Oh no you don't." Jason said easily taking them from her.

            "HEY!" Gia cried.  People started to look at them.

            Jason looked at Jake.  "I'll send someone over for my bike."

            "I'll keep an eye on it." Jake promised.

            Jason nodded, and grabbed Gia's arm.  "Let's go." He repeated.

            "This is kidnapping!" Gia cried.  She finally pulled away when they were outside.  "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

            "I am trying to help you." Jason said.  "Which car is yours?"

            "Why should I tell you?" Gia demanded.  "Give me my keys."

            "Gia, you're drunk…very drunk." Jason said scanning the parking lot.  His eyes fell on a red sport's car.  That one had to be hers.  She would be the only one with that kind of money in the bar.  "You can't drive home.  You might get an accident."

            "I don't care." Gia said.  "I don't care if I get hurt."

            Jason looked at her for a moment.  Was she suicidal or just that drunk?  "Okay, you may not care if you get hurt but there are other people on the road.  I am not gonna let you hurt someone else."

            "Who do you think you are?" Gia asked.  "You dragged me out of there like I was a child.  Do you know how embarrassed I am?"

            "Do you know how drunk you are?" Jason asked back.  He unlocked the passenger's side and helped Gia in the car. "Buckle up." He said as he walked around to the driver's side.  

            "You're a real jackass, you know that?" Gia asked as she fumbled with her seatbelt.  

            "Call me names, insult me...I really don't care." Jason said as he started the car.  "I just want to make sure that you get home safely.  Do you have to call the launch or something?"

            In her drunken fog, Gia felt herself began to panic.  "I can't go back to that house."  She said her voice shrill.

            Jason's earlier suspicions that her actions had something to do with Nikolas were confirmed.  "Where can I take you? Taggert's?"

            Gia gave him a look. "I am sure that he would love this.  I can just walk right up to him and say 'Hi, I am pretty sure I am trashed.  Can I stay the night?'  Do you know what kind of lecture I would get in the morning?"  She thought for a moment.  "Take me the PC Hotel."

            Jason shook his head.  He really didn't want to go near the PC Hotel.  AJ was now a permanent resident there.  Knowing his luck, Jason would meet up with the sorry excuse for a human while he was helping Gia.  It was a confrontation that he really didn't want to have.  "You can crash on my couch."

            "Excuse me?" Gia said.

            "Look, could you not argue with me and just accept the help that I am giving you?" Jason asked.  He could feel a headache forming.  

            "Just as long as it's your couch." Gia leaned against her seat.  She was beginning to feel really tired…not to mention nauseous.  "No funny stuff!"

            Jason shook his head again.  "You have nothing to worry from me." He changed directions and headed towards his home.  When he had parked the car he looked over at Gia.  He thought she looked a little green.  "You alright?"

            "I don't think so." Gia said.  Moments later Jason opened the door.  He reached across her and unhooked her seat belt.  He helped her stand, although she was very shaky.  She felt dizzy.  

            "Wow, so this is the downside to drinking." She said as he helped her to the elevator.

            "Wait until tomorrow morning." Jason joked.

            ****

            Carly had just finished putting Michael to bed when she heard the knock.  Jason must be home, she thought. She had wanted to talk to him about her children all day.  Sonny was checking up on Adella so she went downstairs and opened the door.  She was surprised by what she saw.

            Jason was trying to keep Gia Campbell on her feet.  She was obviously very drunk.

            "Jason?" Carly questioned.

            Jason just gave her a look.  "Don't ask…can you lend me a hand?" 

            She nodded, and took his key and unlocked his door.  She looked back at Gia.  She was nearly unconscious.  Carly could hear her singing softly.  She gave Jason another quizzical look as he maneuvered Gia through the door and placed her on the couch.  

            After making sure she wasn't about to roll off the couch he crossed the room to Carly.  "I really don't know what is going on but I think it has something to do with Nikolas.  Gia got really drunk at Jake's and four guys almost made off with her.  I just couldn't stand there."

            "I see." Carly said.  "Maybe she and Nikolas had a fight."

            "All I know is that she didn't want to go back to Wyndermere." Jason said.  "And I really didn't want to take the chance of running into AJ at the hotel so I brought her here."

            "Well, I'll take her shoes off." Carly walked over to Gia and slipped off her black boots.  The younger woman made no protest.  She was slipping further and further into unconsciousness.  

            Jason appeared with a blanket which he placed over her.  "Thanks Carly."

            "No problem Jason." She said as the two headed back towards the door.  "Remind me to talk to you tomorrow when you don't have your hands full.  Goodnight."

            "You too."  Jason turned back.

            Gia was totally asleep.  He started upstairs towards his room, but stopped.  Grabbing another blanket, he settled into a chair besides the couch.  


	3. Part Three

Part Three

            Sonny knocked lightly on Jason's door.  He waited a few minutes and then knocked again a little more loudly.  Finally the door opened.  Jason stretched as he greeted his best friend.

            "Did I wake you?"

            "It's morning, I need to be woken anyway." He said.

            Sonny looked past him to see Gia still asleep on the couch.  "So the rumor is true."

            "Yeah." Jason looked back.  "She is still out like a light."

            "If Taggert knew, he'd kill you." Sonny said.

            "It's not like I tried anything." Jason shrugged as he put on his jacket.  "I just gave her a place to crash.  Now what do you need me to do?"

            "How did you know?" Sonny asked, with a little grin.  

            "I know you." Jason reminded him.  He glanced back at Gia.  "Maybe I should stay in case she wakes up."

            "Don't worry about it." Sonny said.  "I told Carly that I would need you this morning so after she feeds Adella she is going to come over."

            Jason appeared to be thinking it over.  With one last glance back at Gia, he sighed and then followed Sonny out.

            ****

            Gia felt trapped.  She knew that she was having a nightmare but she just couldn't wake herself up.  She was having dreams a lot lately.  They all were the same. She cried out again.  "Nikolas…please stay here with me." She pleaded.

            "I am sorry, Gia." Nikolas said as he walked further away from her.  "But I am my father's son.  He needs me."  

            "No." Gia protested.  Then she heard the laughter.  It was the same exaggerated laugh she always heard.  She turned around to see Stavros standing there.  

            "Gia, my dear, my son has chosen." He chuckled.  "Too bad that you lose."

            "NO!" Gia cried louder this time.  Suddenly both father and son disappeared and Gia shot up.  She had finally woken.  Her hands flew to her face to rub her eyes.  Something didn't feel right.

            Where was Nikolas?

            When her vision finally was able to focus she found herself staring at a door.  She looked around.  This wasn't her bedroom.  Where was she?  She looked around.  She felt confused…and dizzy.  She leaned back against the couch as she continued to wonder where she was.

            Then it hit her…the urge to throw up.  

            She stood up, ignoring her pounding head.  She looked around.  She didn't even know where she was.  How was she supposed to find the bathroom?  She bolted for the stairs, climbing them at a fast pace.  She knew she was going to throw up.  At the top of the stairs, she hesitated and then went left.  Thank goodness for her instincts.  She just barely made it to the bathroom.

            Minutes later, Gia laid her head against the cool floor.  She was dry heaving now.  She finally took some deep breaths and started to calm herself down.  She reached up and flushed the toilet and then grabbed a towel to wash her face.  She was putting the cool water on her face when she heard someone calling her name.

            "I'm up here." Gia announced, hoping the woman would stop calling her name so loudly.

            Carly Corinthos appeared at the doorway. Leticia was with the children now.  She took in Gia's appearance.  "You look terrible."

            "Thanks." Gia snapped.  She finished cleaning her face and then sat down on the toilet.  It was all coming back to her now.  The fight…the drinking…Charlie…and Jason.  She looked up at Carly's.  "Am I at Jason's?"

            Carly nodded.  "Yep." She produced two pills and a glass of water.  "I figured you'd have one wicked hangover before I left so I grabbed these.  They work like a charm on headaches.  I should know…having two children and all."

            Gia accepted them and then felt the urge to laugh.  "This is so strange."

            "What is?" Carly asked, leaning against the doorway.

            "I woke up in Jason Morgan's penthouse.  I have only met this man once or twice in my life and it was after I blackmailed his sister.  To top it all off, I am talking to Carly Corinthos.  We don't exactly get along."

            "Well, I don't exactly hate you." Carly grinned.  "Sure we fought.  But that was years ago.  I really don't have any reason to sit here and fling insults at you."

              Gia smiled a little.

            "Why don't we go downstairs and sit for awhile?" Carly suggested.  "Just until you get your senses up to par…"

            Gia followed the other woman downstairs.  Gia settled back on the couch, thankful that she hadn't gotten sick on the white fabric.  Carly flopped down on the chair.  She made a face and then pulled out the blanket that had gotten bunched up behind her back.

            "Looks like Jason crashed on the chair."

            "Why would he do that?"  Gia asked.

            "Probably just to make sure that you don't get sick in your sleep or something.  It can happen." Carly explained.

            "He must have had a rough night."

            "That's the thing about Jason; he could sleep anywhere and be comfortable." Carly grinned.  "Do you want some tea or something? It might help to calm your stomach."

            Gia nodded.  Carly disappeared in Jason's kitchen.  Gia felt like she had fallen into some sort of dream land.  Carly was getting her tea?  Jason watched her through the night in case she got sick?  She wasn't used to people going out of their way to help her…especially people who didn't know her that well and had a good reason not to like her.

            Carly returned and handed Gia a cup.  

            "Jason must think I am such an idiot!" Gia said as she sipped the drink.  "I was so mean to him last night.  I am so surprised he just didn't dump me on the sidewalk."

            "That's the other thing about Jason.  He doesn't like to see people get hurt. He goes out of his way to help others.  I mean…well, look at what he has done for me." Carly sighed.  "I hurt him a lot and he really should have just turned his back.  But he didn't.  He raised my son when I couldn't.  He forgave me when he shouldn't have.  He helped Sonny and I realize what we mean to one another…twice.  I owe a lot to Jason.  I just wish the guy would help himself once and awhile."

            Gia understood.  Carly was making reference to Elizabeth.  She had left him twice, both times choosing Lucky over him.  The last time was harder on Jason.  He came back to town after Carly's accident and Elizabeth leaped into his arms.  But before the year was over she was Mrs. Lucky Spencer leaving Jason in the cold again.  Jason hadn't really dated since then.  

            "I guess he just finds contentment through helping others.  I swear if he wasn't in the mob I would tell him to put on some tights and go fight crime." Carly grinned wickedly.

            Gia just shook her head.  Why was it again she didn't like Carly?  True, the Carly she had gotten to know was scheming to ruin Laura…but she did get Gia the job as Face of Deception.  But like Carly said that was years ago.  Gia couldn't help and like this Carly.  It was almost like they were having girl talk.  

            The door opened and Carly and Gia looked up.  Michael came running in.  "Leticia said that I could come over."

            "It's alright." Carly said as she hauled her son onto her lap.  "Michael, this is Mommy's friend, Gia."

            "Hi Gia." Michael grinned.  "I know who you are.  You are the pretty girl in all of Mommy's magazines."

            "It's nice to meet you, Michael." Gia said.  She wasn't sure what it was.  Maybe it was the pills or the tea or maybe it was the good company…whatever it was, Gia was glad.  She felt so much better.  Her smile was real and she felt relaxed.  When had she felt last relaxed?

            "You want to know how old I am Gia?" Michael asked.

            She nodded.

            "I am seven!" He held up seven fingers.  "Uncle Sonny said I am a man now!"

            Gia bit her lip to keep from laughing.  "I think he is right.  You are a man!"

            Michael grinned.  He looked up at his mother.  "Told you!"

            "You can't blame Mommy for wanting you to stay little forever!" Carly kissed his forehead.  "Why don't you run along to Leticia?  If you are such a big man you can help her with your baby sister."

            Michael nodded.  "Goodbye Gia."

            "Goodbye Michael." Gia said watching the little red head go.  "He's so adorable."

            "Isn't he?" Carly beamed.  "I swear he and Adella are my life."

            "What about Sonny?" Gia asked.

            "Well, he fits in there somewhere." Carly laughed.

            Gia finished her tea.  She looked at her watch.  It was close to dinner time.  Her eyes grew wide.  "I should be getting back to the house!" She said standing up.  "Where is my coat?"

            Carly went to the closest and pulled it out.  "Do you want Johnny to drive you?  He wouldn't mind."

            "I can drive myself." She said spying her keys on the desk.  "I'll be fine." She slipped into her jacket and headed out the door.  As she pressed the button for the elevator she said.  "Will you tell Jason I said thank you?"

            Carly nodded.

            Gia went into the elevator.  She hesitated and than put her hand out to stop the door.  "Thank you Carly…for not asking what happened or why I did what I did."

            "I figured if you wanted me to know, you would have told me." Carly said.

            Gia smiled.  "Thank you." She repeated before letting the door go shut.  She leaned against the wall and sighed.  She wished she could have stayed there all day, listening to Carly talk.  But she had to get back to Wyndermere.  Nikolas must have cooled down by now.  She had to tell him that she didn't mean it.  She didn't want it to be over.  She loved him.  They needed to talk, and not fight.  They had to work this out.  

            She walked through the garage, memories of the night before flashing in her head as she got closer to her car.  Jason was helping her out of the car.  He was so gentle…so nice.  He really didn't have to help her especially after what she did to Emily.  She drove back to where she stored her car, thinking of the night before.  She should be so grateful to Jason.  Who knows what would have happened if he wouldn't have been there?  She could have woken up in Charlie's arms or worse.  She was angry with herself for being angry at him the night before.  He was only trying to help her out.  She hoped that she got a chance to thank him.  

            She slowly made her way to the launch, dreading what was to come.  She hoped for once that she and Nikolas didn't have to fight.  She leaned against the railing and hoped that her ultimate wish would come true.  She hoped that she would enter the house.  Nikolas would be waiting there for her.  He would pick her up and spin her around.  He would tell her that she was right…he was fixated on Stavros.  He would tell her that it was all going to end and that she would never have to worry about Stavros again.  Then they would kiss and start their life together.  

            Gia sighed.  That was too much at once.  She just hoped that she could get Nikolas to hear her out.  She promised herself that she wouldn't angry with him.  She would speak in a calm voice, a quiet voice.  She didn't want Nikolas getting upset.  She didn't want another fight.  

            Gia stepped off the launch and headed up the path to Wyndermere.  She wished a long time ago that she hadn't agreed to live in the large house.  It only served to heighten Nikolas' obsession with Stavros.  They should have stayed at the cottage.  She opened the door and listened.  She heard nothing but silence.  She would check the study first.  He was usually in the study.

            Opening the door, she called for him.  She didn't see him or hear an answer.  The next place she headed to was their bedroom.  He must be in there, she thought.  She opened the door to the darkened room.  "Nikolas."

            There was no answer.  She noticed that there was no one in the bed either.  She felt the familiar feeling of panic rising in her.  She shook her head.  He was in this house, he had to be.  She noticed that the closest door was open a little.  She must have left it open in her rush to get ready.  She walked over and was about to shut it when she noticed something.

            All his clothes were gone…

            She flung the door wide open.  They were all gone.  Every last one of them. She went to the dresser and opened the top door.  Everything was gone.  

            Gia raced from the room.  By the time she reached the top of the stairs, she was calling his name frantically.

            Finally, Mrs. Landsberry appeared.  She looked at the upset young woman and felt her heart sink.  She hated what she would have to tell Gia.

            "Ms. Campbell." She said, reached out to touch the distraught woman.  "He's not here."

            "Where is he?" Gia demanded.  "Did he go the PC Hotel?"

            The older woman shook her head.  "He left early this morning.  He wouldn't tell me where only that he would be going out of the country."

            "Did he say for how long?" Gia asked.  She had to talk to him.  She had to tell him she was sorry.  It was all her fault.     

            "No." Mrs. Landsberry's voice was quiet.  "He said that he would contact me with more details on the house.  He told me that you are allowed to stay here as long as you like."

            "So he is coming back." Gia said.

            "I wish I could say that, Ms. Campbell.  He made it sound like this move would be permanent." She watched as the younger woman seemed to collapse.  Gia leaned against one of the chairs at the table.  "Can I get you anything?"

            "No, no." Gia said, waving her off.  "Just leave me be, okay."

            "Okay." Mrs. Landsberry backed off.  "But you'll let me know if you need anything?"

            "I said leave me be." Gia repeated evenly.  "I just want to be alone."

            The housekeeper knew all this was normal.  She knew that Gia needed to cry.  After all, Nikolas had just ended their relationship.  The poor girl…she had put so much of her life into this relationship.

            Gia waited until Mrs. Landsberry was out of the room.  Then the sobs came.  They echoed off the walls of the huge room.  She had to get out there.  She couldn't stay there. Not without Nikolas…

            Still in the clothes she had worn the night before, she raced out of the house back to down to the launch.  Where would she go now?  Nikolas had pushed away most of his friends and family.  Gia didn't want to talk to her mother or brother.  They would just sigh and say 'I told you so'.  

            She stepped off the launch and stood on the docks, with her arms wrapped around herself.  She never thought it would end like this.  She thought she and Nikolas would be together forever.  She walked over the bench and sat down.  She pulled her knees up to rest her chin on them.  

            "Gia?" 

            She looked up to see Jason and Sonny standing there.  She quickly wiped away all her tears.  "Hi." She said quietly.

            "Are you alright?" Jason asked.

            Gia nodded. "Sure." She lied. "Thank you for helping me out last night.  Sorry for acting like such a jerk."

            "You were drunk.  You really didn't know what you were doing." Jason said.

            "Tell your wife thanks again." She said to Sonny.  For some reason, she really didn't feel that afraid of him.  He must have gotten over the accident she had with his sister years ago.  Even though she was friends with his sister, Courtney, when she had left town a year and half ago she still always felt afraid of the mobster.  But after her morning with Carly, her fear seemed to have disappeared a little. 

            "She's great, isn't she?" He smiled.  "I am glad she could help." He looked at Jason.  "Speaking of Carly, I promised her I would meet her in the park with the kids.  Want to come?"

            "I'll catch up." He said.  

            Sonny nodded.  "Have a good day, Ms. Campbell."

            "I will." Gia lied again.  "You too."

            He smiled and then disappeared.

            "He's not so bad after all." Gia said, looking back at Jason.

            "Tell me the truth Gia." Jason said sitting next to her on the bench.  "Are you alright?"  
            "I am." She nodded.

            "You forget that I am friends with Carly.  She was the Queen of Lies a few years ago and I saw through every one of them." Jason said.  "Gia, don't do this to yourself."

            "Okay, I am not alright." Gia cried.  "Are you happy now?"  She felt a fresh batch of tears start to fall.  "Oh God Jason...he's gone.  Nikolas left me." She was getting hysterical.  "He's not coming back.  What am I going to do?" She moaned.  Jason's arms wrapped around her.  She immediately placed her on his shoulder and sobbed.  

            "What am I going to do?"


	4. Part Four

Part Four

            Jason didn't try to stop her.  He let her cry as long as she needed to.  He didn't say any comforting words because he knew that it wouldn't work.  She needed to let it all out.  His hand stroked her back.  

            Gia finally pulled back.  She used her hands to wipe her face which was covered in tears.  She looked at his jacket which was also soaked on one side.  "I'm sorry."

            "It's alright, Gia."

            Gia wanted to laugh or scream at him.  He was so calm, so nice…he didn't care that she had just soaked in tears.  "You really didn't ask for this." She said.  "And this is the second time in less than 24 hours you have gone out of your way to help me.  Why?" She asked.

            "To tell the truth, I knew you were hurting last night as soon as you walked into Jake's."  Jason told her.  "I could see it in your eyes.  I don't think it is fair just to stand by and watch someone hurt."

            "You have so many reasons not to help me." Gia pointed out.  "I blackmailed your sister…not to mention I barged into your room."

            "That was in the past." Jason said.  "What you did years ago doesn't change the fact that you didn't deserve to be hurt.  I had to offer my help."

            "I'm glad that you did." Gia continued to try and dry her face.  "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't at Jake's last night.  I could have made a huge mistake with Charlie.  And you made sure I couldn't drive.  I could have hurt someone."

            "You could have hurt yourself." Jason pointed out.

            Gia didn't say anything.  "This is all my fault."

            "What is?" Jason asked.  He wasn't going to push her.  If she wanted to tell him then she would listen.

            "Nikolas leaving town is all my fault." Gia explained.  "I pushed him away.  I didn't try to understand what he was going through.  I should have stood by him…I should have tried to help him with what he was dealing with.  I was just so tired of it all.  I wanted to feel happy again.  Why'd I have to be so damn selfish?"

            Jason shook his head.  "I don't think you were being selfish.  It's not wrong to want to feel happy.  It sounds like Nikolas wasn't even trying to help himself."

            "It's still my fault." Gia declared, wiping away another tear.

            Jason didn't know what else to say.  He could tell Gia what to think.  He just hoped that she would soon realize that she wasn't entirely to blame over Nikolas' departure.  He suddenly had an idea.  "Why don't you come with me?"

            "Where?" Gia asked.

            "To the park with Carly, Sonny and the kids." Jason said, standing there.

            "I don't think I should." Gia said.  The idea was tempting though.

            "I am not going to leave you down here alone.  You never know who might show up.  Plus, I would hate to think that you were going to spend the rest of this sunny day sitting on a bench crying.  Gia, it'll be fun." Jason smiled.  "You deserve to get you mind off things and smile."

            Gia thought for a moment.  "Okay, you've convinced me."  She stood up and followed Jason.  He came to stand next to his bike.  She raised an eyebrow.  She had never ridden a motorcycle before.

            Jason caught the look on her face.  "I'll go slow." He promised.  He handed her the helmet.  She crawled on behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.  "Hang on tight." He instructed her as he kicked the bike to life.

            She did as she was told.

            ****

            Carly leaned against Sonny and dug her feet deeper into the sandbox.  She felt Sonny's arms wrap around her.  They were both sitting on the edge of the sandbox watching Michael play with his favorite truck.  Their shoes and socks were in a pile next to the playpen that Adella was resting comfortably in.  Sonny had taken off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves and pants.  Carly thought it was an amusing sight.  She closed her eyes and sighed.

            "Happy?" Sonny asked.

            "Very." Carly answered.

            Sonny leaned down and kissed her forehead.  His lips trailed across the faint scar left by the accident that almost took her from him.  He remembered hearing the news that they had found her.  He fought through the police line until he was standing next to the stretcher.  She was so pale and cold to the touch.  He knew that most people thought she wouldn't survive.  But he knew she would.  He had leaned down and kissed her forehead.  As they loaded her into the ambulance he had told her that he loved her and that she needed to come home to him.

            Carly snapped Sonny out of his flashback.  "So you said that Jason was with Gia?"

            "We were coming over here from the warehouse when Jason noticed her sitting on the bench next to the launch.  I think she was crying.  He said he would be here in a few minutes."

            "That bastard."

            "Who?" Sonny was confused.  "Jason?"

            "No!" Carly cried.  "Nikolas Cassadine…he hurt Gia.  I just know it.  She didn't say anything this morning but I could tell that she was hurt.  And to think about all she has done for him…it just makes me so frustrated."

            Before Sonny could answer, the couple heard the sound of the approaching motorcycle.  Michael looked up from the road he was building for his dump truck.  He knew what that sound meant.  "Uncle Jason!"

            Moments later, Jason appeared.  Gia was right behind him.  

            Carly smiled when she saw the model.  "Hey Gia.  Come join the party.  We got fresh air, dump trucks and best of all leftovers from last night's supper."

            Gia managed to smile back.  She felt a little strange standing there in clothes from the night before.  She almost felt like she was intruding when she looked at the way Sonny and Carly were sitting.  Jason immediately picked up Michael.  Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come there after all.

            "Gia!" Michael cried.  "I want you to see the road I built."

            She moved closer to the sandbox.  "That's really neat Michael. How did you do that?  Did you use a shovel?"

            He nodded.  "And my dump truck."

            "I used to have a sandbox…and a dump truck too." Gia told him, sitting on the bench next to the sandbox.

            "Trucks are for boys!" Michael declared.

            "I'll have you know that they are not.  I just to play with my truck all the time.  I built roads and played with my brother." She stopped.  Marcus…what would he think of the situation she was now in.  Who cared? He hadn't bothered to talk to her for weeks.  

            "Do you want to play with me now?" He asked.            

            Gia glanced down at her leather pants and boots.  "You know what?  I think I am a little over dressed for playtime.  But I promise you that I will play in the sandbox next time I see you in the park."

            Michael grinned.  She grinned back as he continued to race the truck around the dirt roads he had created.  She looked up at Jason to see him grinning back her.  

            Jason knew he was right.  Being around the children always cheered him up.  He knew that it would work for Gia as well.

            "I'm hungry." Carly declared. She pulled her feet out of the sand, flinging some in the air.  With a laugh, she stood, looking down at her husband.  "Come help me set the picnic table."

            Gia felt her own stomach rumble.  She had eaten a light supper the night before and had emptied her stomach that morning at Jason's.  "Are you sure that there is enough?"

            "Believe me." Carly said as she lifted a large basket onto the table.  "Like the rest of things Sonny does, he cooks in excessive amounts."

            Sonny poked her in the ribs.

            "What?" She teased.  "I'm telling the truth."

            Her husband just shook his head as he grabbed the paper plates.  He set out five paper plates. 

            "Get Adella's bottle out." Carly instructed him.  "She is bound to wake up any time now wanting to be fed."

            As if on cue, Adella let out a small cry.  

            "Do I know my daughter or what?" Carly announced as she watched Jason pick up his god-daughter.  She took the cap off the bottle and handed placed it in her daughter's outstretched hand.  

            Adella was content to be in her god-father's arms and started to suck on the bottle.

            Gia took in the scene.  Jason was saying something softly in the child's ear.  She was grinning as she drank her milk.  Gia couldn't help but smile again.  Jason was good with children.  He also was a good listener, and he could drive a motorcycle.  What didn't Jason do?

            Jason looked up at Gia.  He was glad that she was still smiling.  "Do you want to hold her?"

            "I couldn't." Gia said.

            "It's not that hard." Jason said sitting on the bench next to her.  He looked at Adella.  "Honey, this is Gia.  She is a friend of your mommy's."

            Gia smiled.  "Hi Adella."  She carefully took the child in her arms and settled her onto her lap.

            Jason grinned.  "See, it's not that hard."

            Carly looked over as she began to take the containers of food out of the basket.  "Gia, you're a natural."

            Gia looked back at the little girl.  She was staring up at the model with her huge brown eyes.  She was completely won over by the angelic face.  She laughed a little when she noticed that Adella had inherited her father's dimples.  She had always wanted a child.  She and Nikolas never really discussed it…Gia tensed up a little.  There was Nikolas again…creeping into her thoughts.

            Jason noticed her shift in mood. "Are you alright?  Do you need me to take Adella?"

            "No." Gia felt herself quickly recovering.  "I'm okay.  I've got her.  More like she has me…I have never seen such big brown eyes." She said.

            "She may have my dimples." Sonny said as he came over to the bench.  "But she has Carly's eyes."

            "Dinner is served." Carly called, handing a moist cloth to Michael to wash the sand off his hands.  

            Gia stood up and handed Adella to her father.  She was starved.  She sat at the picnic table.  Michael crawled up next to her.  She smiled at him.  Jason was on the other side of her.  She looked at all the food on the table.  

            She leaned closer to Jason.  "Thanks."

            ****

            Later, after Gia had helped Carly clear away the mess from dinner, she and the blonde decided to go on the swings.  Carly had Adella in her arms, and was only swaying slightly.  Gia, on the other hand, was trying to touch the sky.  Her long black hair was flying in the wind.  

            "Fun isn't it?" Carly asked when Gia started to slow down.

            "I don't think I have done that since elementary school." Gia admitted.  "I forgot what a blast it is."

            Carly was watching as Sonny and Jason both helped Michael construct some more roads for his truck.  Sonny was laughing.  "I don't think I have ever wanted him more than I do right now."

            "What?" Gia asked, surprised at Carly's outburst.

            "I mean, look at him." Carly said as she stroked her daughter's hair.  "Playing with my son like he doesn't have a care in the world."

            Gia looked back at the sandbox.  But it wasn't Sonny that she was looking at it was Jason.  She had to admit he was very attractive as he dug a hole at Michael's instruction.  She automatically felt guilty.  She knew what was going on.  She was hurting inside…Nikolas had just left her.  It was only natural that she found Jason attractive.  After all, he was the one who had been there for her.  She knew that she still loved Nikolas.

            She sighed leaning to one side on the swing.  It was time to face reality.  She had to decide what she was going to do.  She obviously didn't want to stay at Wyndermere that night.  She didn't want to be in that big house without Nikolas.  She didn't want to stay with her mother or her brother.  The PC Hotel was the obvious choice.

            "Carly, can you help me do something?" Gia asked.  "You've done so much for me so I would understand if you didn't want to."

            "Don't worry about it.  What do you need?" Carly asked without hesitation.

            "I wouldn't mind some help at Wyndermere.  I want to pack up my stuff.  I really don't think I could do it alone." Gia said.  "I really would appreciate if you would help me.  I would get out of there faster and I would really like someone to talk to.  It will keep my mind off of…"

            "I there." Carly said.  "Give me an hour to get Adella down for her afternoon nap and get Michael started on his homework for Monday with Leticia.  I'll bring Johnny.  He's big and strong…plus he loves to do things for me."

            "Thank you so much Carly." She felt a little overwhelmed.  "I really didn't expect all of this.  You, Sonny and Jason have been so nice to me."

            "What can I say?" Carly shrugged.  "We're not the monsters the papers make us out to be."

            Gia laughed.  "I'll see you on the docks in an hour."

            "Deal." Carly said.  

            Gia got up and headed back to sandbox.  "Wow Michael, it's looking great." She said bending down.  "I gotta go.  Remember, next time we'll play together, okay?"

            "Okay." Michael said.

            Jason stood up.  "Do you need a ride anywhere?"

            She shook her head.  "I need to do a few things first then Carly is gonna help me get some stuff from Wyndermere." She noticed his look.  "I'll be fine Jason.  Thank you again for the food…Sonny; you really are a good cook."

            "No problem." Sonny said as he began to dust himself off.

            "Are you absolutely sure?" Jason asked.

            Gia nodded.  "I think I am all cried out for today.  Thank you for your shoulder and the bike ride.  It was fun. We'll have to do that again some time."

            "Anytime." Jason promised.

            Gia walked away from the happy scene.  Like when she left the penthouse earlier that day she wished she could have stayed.  But she would have to face reality some time.  


	5. Part Five

Part Five

            Gia turned her room key over in her hand.  She was sitting on the bench near the launch waiting for Johnny and Carly to show up.  She had just finished booking a room at the Port Charles Hotel promising them she would pay when she returned with her things.  She really didn't know what she was going to do with all the stuff she had Wyndermere.  She couldn't store it all in her room and still be comfortable.  She would have to see if Carly had any ideas.

            She leaned against the bench.  Her mind was on the events earlier that day.  It was on that very bench that Jason held her when she cried.  He was such a sweet guy.  After the way she had treated his sister he really didn't have to do what he did.  

            She smiled at the memory of the bike ride.  She was to proud to admit to Jason that she was scared to ride the back.  She wrapped her arms around him, leaning against his back and held on for dear life.  She soon found that she wasn't scared at all.  Instead she found it to be exhilarating.  The wind was rushing to meet them, and she had leaned closer to Jason.  She felt safe.  

            "Are we late?" Carly and the bodyguard appeared at the top of the stairs.

            Gia shook her head.  This was the third time that day that Carly was about to help her.  She was beginning to think that a beautiful friendship lay ahead of them.

            "Gia, this is Johnny.  He looks tough, and he is.  But he is also a pussycat when he needs to be." Carly said.

            Gia laughed a little when she noticed the man blushing.  "Well, Johnny, I appreciate the help."

            "No problem." He said.

            "What did I tell you?" Carly grinned.  "He loves to help!"

            As the crossed to the island on the launch, Gia explained her problem to Carly.  "I really don't know where I am going to put all the stuff."

            "Hmmm." Carly pondered for a moment.  Then she snapped her fingers.  "I've got it.  When I expanded Club 101 last year I built a new storage facility for the supplies.  The old room next to my office is empty right now.  I am going to turn it into a room for Michael and Adella to play in later on this year.  I don't see why you can't put your stuff in that room."

            "Thank you Carly." Gia was beginning to feel a whole lot better.  Everything was falling into place.

            The three made their way to the house where Gia explained to the housekeeper that she was moving out.  

            "Okay, I know all about moving out of a place as fast as possible." Carly announced, remembering when she had left AJ to go live with Sonny.  "Gia and I will pack…Johnny; you can take the boxes down to the launch.  I say we will take 30 minutes tops."

            Mrs. Landsberry returned with a few other servants who were carrying boxes.  Gia instructed them to take the boxes upstairs where most of her stuff was located.  She looked back at Carly who was standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

            "You know what this place needs?" Carly asked, looking around.  "Some freakin' color!  I think this room would look great in shades of purple." She turned back to Gia and began following her upstairs.  As she placed her hand on the stone banister she shook her head.  "I feel like I am in Count Dracula's Port Charles hideout."  She had an even bigger fit when she entered Gia and Nikolas' bedroom.  "Oh Good Lord!"  She immediately went to the curtains and pulled them open.  "This room needs light!"

            Gia opened the closest.  She felt a lump in her throat and turned back to Carly.  The blonde had a horrified look on her face as she took in the black sheets, black furniture, black everything!  Gia managed to smile a little. She was glad that she asked Carly here.  She couldn't have done it on her own.  "Alright, well, these clothes hanging up all need to be neatly stored in the box.  They can go the storage room.  It's all fancy party clothes…I doubt I'll be needing them."

            "Don't count yourself out yet." Carly announced as she hauled open a drawer.  She began placing Gia's clothes into a box neatly.  When it was full, she took a pen out of her purse and marked the box 'PC HOTEL'.  

            Within no time, Gia and Carly had gotten all of Gia's things out of the room.  Johnny was running back and forth to the launch with the boxes that were carefully labeled.  

            Gia looked one last time at the room.  It looked bare now with both her and Nikolas' stuff gone.  She was about to leave when she caught sight of a picture frame poking out from under the bed.  She bent down to pick it, already knowing what it would show.  She locked eyes with the smiling Nikolas in the picture.  He was lifting her over his shoulder and Lucky had taken the picture.  She could tell in the picture that he loved her.  It was in his eyes.  What had changed?

            She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Carly standing there.  The older woman opened her arms and Gia fell into the hug.  

            "I know it's hard." Carly said as she took the picture and set it on the bedside table.  "But it will get easier."

            Gia pulled back.  "I hope so." She said brushing away a few stray tears.  She had enough crying for one day.  Looking back down at the picture, she suddenly pulled off the engagement ring from Nikolas and set it in front of the frame.  "Let's go.  I have a few things I need to get from the downstairs library."

            Carly nodded and shut the door behind them as they took the last box downstairs. She watched as Gia moved around the room, throwing in a book every once awhile.  She opened the door and pulled out some files regarding Deception that belonged to her.  

            Carly felt her anger at the Cassadine Prince return.  How could he throw away a relationship with someone like Gia?  In some ways, the model reminded her of herself when she was younger.  Both had come to town with deceit on their mind but both had managed to find a life in Port Charles.  Carly leaned against the wall and sighed.  She stumbled backwards as the wall seemed to give out behind her.  Stepping back she took in the passageway that had opened up in the wall.  "So that is how Luke gets in here without being noticed." She nodded her head.  "Neat."

            Gia laughed.  It felt good to laugh.

            ****

            Carly came in the door to find Sonny just hanging up the phone.  She tossed her purse carelessly on the couch, not caring that Sonny hated it when she did that.  She flopped against the chair and looked back at her husband.

            "How did it go?" Sonny asked sitting next to her.

            "As well as can be expected." Carly said.  "Johnny and I put some of her stuff in the empty room above Club 101.  We dropped her off at the PC Hotel.  It's probably just as well that she got out of that house.  It was the ugliest place I have ever been in."  

            Sonny rolled his eyes.

            "So was that her on the phone?" Carly asked.

            "Who? Gia?" He asked.

            "No your sister!" Carly said.  "Is the baby here yet?"

            "Yes, that was Courtney." Sonny grinned at his wife's intuition.  "She told me that the baby is due any time now but he or she hasn't made the decision to come in the world yet.  After the baby is settled in at home she and Ryan want us to come for a visit."

            "I'm so excited." Carly squealed.  "I'm going to be an Aunt!"

            Sonny shook his head.  "Heaven help the kid!"

            Carly glared at him before hitting him with a pillow.  "I'm not going to spoil the kid too bad.  I just want him or her to know that Aunt Carly loves them."

            Sonny pulled his wife into his arms.  He had to admit, he was just as excited about the possibility of becoming an uncle. He was happy that his sister was in a healthy relationship now.  She had finally caught on to AJ and divorced him.  She had stayed with Sonny and Carly for a brief period of time.  Sonny was glad for that.  It had helped two of the women he loved the most learn to get along.  When Courtney had announced that she was going to go to a training school to learn how to become a nurse, Carly was sad to see her go.  Courtney had taken her dog Rosie and left Port Charles almost two years ago.  She had met a doctor named Ryan Young at her new hospital and they were married soon after.  Their first child was coming any day now.

            "By the way, I talked to Jason.  He has agreed to watch the kids when we go visit Courtney and Ryan." Sonny said.  He knew that Carly had been trying to ask him for the last few days.

            "Great!" Carly cuddled up against him. "It will give Jason something to do besides sit in his penthouse or play pool."

            "Lay off him." Sonny teased.

            "What?" Carly protested.  "We both know Jason needs a life.  He needs something…"

            "Like what?"

            "I don't know.  How about a girlfriend?" Carly suggested.  "When was the last time he went out on a date?"  She made a face.  "Oh yeah…Elizabeth."

            "That's his business." Sonny reminded her.  "Let's talk about something else."

            Carly shook her head, the image of Sonny playing with Michael earlier flashing in her mind.  She leaned in for a kiss.  "Let's not talk at all."

            ****

            Gia woke up the next morning, feeling more rested.  After Carly and Johnny had left her at the hotel she slipped off the clothes she had worn for 24 hours straight and pulled on a nightgown.  She was too tired to unpack anything.  She just collapsed into the bed and fell into a deep sleep.  

            She sat up in the bed and sighed.  She had held one of the pillows against her like it was Nikolas.  She knew she was going to have trouble adjusting to the fact that Nikolas wouldn't be in her bed.  Gia crawled out of the comfortable bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a bath.  She had the dream again.  Stavros laughing at her as Nikolas embraced him.  Now she was the one who needed to let go of the image of terrifying man.

            After her bath, she set her mind on unpacking the things she had decided to bring to the hotel.  She hoped that her stay wasn't too long but she knew that she would get frustrated digging through the boxes all the time.  What was she going to do?  Would she get an apartment somewhere else in Port Charles?  

            Questions about her new life were flying through her head as she put some clothes in the dresser.  She set the empty boxes outside her door, reminding herself to call the front desk after she was finished about having them removed. She was so into her work she didn't notice the figure standing at the door.

            "Hey neighbor."

            Gia jumped a little before turning around.  Standing in her doorway was AJ Quartermaine.


	6. Part Six

Part Six

            "AJ!" Gia was a little surprised.  She had heard AJ was living at the PC Hotel after his disastrous marriage to Courtney.  She had half hoped that she wouldn't run into him during her stay there.  It was true that once she had nothing against him but after the lies he spun around her friend she lost all respect for him.  She wondered if AJ knew that it was her who helped Courtney figure it all out.  She hoped not. 

            "What on earth are you doing here?" AJ asked, stepping into the room uninvited.  He quickly frowned.  "Oh no…that Cassadine brat didn't dump you did he?"

            "That really isn't any of your business." Gia said, turning her back on him to continue unpacking her things.  "And Nikolas is not a brat.  We are in a cooling off period, that's all." She lied.  She wished he would leave.  

            "I am in the room right across from yours." AJ announced.  "It looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other."

            Not if I can help it…Gia thought.  She turned back to him.  "Great." She said with a false smile.  "But that will only happen if you find me home.  With Deception and my friends I probably won't be here much."

            "That's too bad.  I was hoping that we could rekindle our friendship." AJ said sitting in the chair in front of the desk.  

            "I'll try in pencil you in." Gia said as if she was joking with him.  She looked at her watch.  "Speaking of being busy…I have to go to Deception right now." She slipped into her jacket and grabbed her purse.  "So even though I would love to stay and chat I have to run." She gave him a fake smile and ushered him out of her room.  Once he had disappeared into his room, Gia groaned quietly.  Should she talk to the front desk about getting a different room? That would be too much hassle after she had unpacked everything.  She would just have to work overtime to make sure that she avoided him.  

            She had told him the truth.  She had to go to Deception but not for another hour.  She decided to head out anyway. She needed to see about moving her car to the PC Hotel garage.

            ****

            Carly snuggled closer to her husband.  The sun was streaming into their room.  She giggled a little as she glanced at Sonny sleeping.  Memories of the night before came back to her.  The kiss on the couch had turned into more.  She was glad the kids were in bed because they hadn't even made it upstairs.  

            She elbowed Sonny.  "Come on!"  She heard him mumble a little so she elbowed him again.  "We have to get Michael ready for school."

            Sonny pulled his wife closer and sighed.  "Just five more minutes, please?"

            "We had to be up ten minutes ago." Carly said pulling away from Sonny and grabbing her robe.  She opened the door and walked down the hall to Michael's room.  He was pulling on his shirt. "Wow, Mr. Man, you're almost ready."

            "I peeked in your room.  You and Uncle Sonny were still sleeping so I decided to get dressed.  I have to go to school soon, Mom." Michael said.

            "I know." Carly came out of the room just in time to see Sonny walking downstairs to start breakfast.  She then went to get Adella who was probably awake.  She was right.  She leaned down and scooped up her daughter.  "You're such a sweetie." She planted a kiss on Adella's forehead and then headed downstairs herself.

            Michael was already at the table waiting for his breakfast.  Sonny was in the kitchen.  After breakfast, Sonny would take Michael to school before he went to the coffee warehouse for 'business.'  Since Leticia had Mondays off, Carly was going to take Adella to her office at Club 101.  She knew she wouldn't be long there.  She just had to fill out a few order forms and sign off on some things.  She was working hard to get a big act to play her club but she wasn't sure who yet.  

            Carly placed Adella in her high chair and called for Sonny to bring out a bottle for her.  He didn't like it when she went in his kitchen.  She settled down next to Michael and grinned.  She loved her family life.  

            Sonny soon appeared carrying breakfast for his family.  He kissed his daughter's head as he handed her the bottle and sat next to Carly.  He looked over at the couch and then gave her a look.  

            Carly slapped him playfully on the shoulder.  "Stop it!"

            "What?"  Michael asked.

            Before Carly could answer, the door opened and Jason walked in.  He immediately felt guilty for interrupting the family breakfast and turned to leave.

            "No!" Carly called.  "Jason, you don't have to leave.  Have a seat."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yeah." Sonny said giving the chair across from him a kick so it moved out from the table a little.  

            Jason sat down, ruffling Michael's hair as he did so.  

            "Thanks again for agreeing to watch the kids when we go see Courtney." Carly said between bits of her omelet.  "We would take them but with the new baby, Courtney and Ryan will already be overwhelmed."

            "No problem." Jason looked at Michael.  "We'll have fun, right?"

            "Yep." Michael said with his mouth full.

            Carly made a face at the sight.  "No parties, you hear me?  No wild parties with girls."

            "I don't like girls." Michael announced.

            "He's not yet at that age." Sonny reminded her.  He looked at his watch.  "We have to leave soon, Michael." 

            The young boy nodded, gulped down the rest of his food and ran upstairs to get his backpack.  Sonny began to clear the dishes.

            "How's Gia?" Jason asked after a moment of silence.

            "I knew you had a reason for popping in." Carly said.  "She's okay.  We moved her stuff out of that dreary house.  She cried a little but she's strong Jason.  She'll pull through.  She has a meeting at Deception today.  I think she is looking forward to it.  Work will get her mind off it."

            ****

            The elevator doors opened and the first person Gia saw was Elton.  She smiled.  Elton always brought a smile to her face.  He smiled back.  

            "Good morning Ms. Campbell.  A little early today, are we?" He stood up and scurried around the desk to grab her shoulders.  "Being a little early never hurt anyone, my dear!  Laura is on the phone right now.  Why don't you have a seat?  She'll call you when she's ready."

            Gia nodded and went over to sit down.  She looked across the room at the countless pictures of herself.  Each photo represented a successful campaign.  She scanned them, starting with her first ever ad to the latest one that featured her standing among lots of flowers.  It was their spring ad campaign.  Soon it would be time to think about what to do with the summer ads.  That must be why Laura wanted a meeting, Gia thought.  Plus, the Nurses Ball was coming nearer.  It would soon be time for Gia to shoot some photos wearing the Nurses Ball t-shirt.  She loved doing that.  It was for a good cause.  She remembered last years Nurses Ball.  She had convinced Nikolas to do an act with her…

            Gia slapped her forehead.  There he was again.  Creeping into her thoughts.  "Dammit!"

            Elton looked up confused.  "Something the matter, Ms. Campbell?"

            "No." She quickly shook her head.  "I just thought I broke a nail that's all.  Luckily, I didn't.  I have to be careful, you know."

            Elton's phone buzzed.  He picked up the receiver and nodded.  "I'll send her right in." He smiled at her.  

            She smiled back and entered the office.  Laura had a serious look on her face.  Gia didn't like it one bit.  She took a seat as Laura indicated her to.

            "We were going to discuss the summer ad campaign but I think something more important has come up." Laura explained sitting down at her desk.

            "What?" Gia asked confused.

            "Nikolas." Laura answered simply.

            Gia felt her defenses coming up.  "What about him?"

            "He called me this morning." Laura explained.  "In fact I just got off the phone with him before you came in.  He told me that he is no longer in Port Charles."

            Gia sat straight up.  "Did he tell you where he was?"

            "No." Laura said.

            "Did you get his phone number?" Gia then asked.

            Laura shook her head.  "He told me what happened between you two."

            "He did." Gia felt her heart sinking.  This can't be good…

            "God, Gia, did you have to drive him out of town?"

            Gia's eyes grew wide.  She was startled.  "WHAT? I drove him out of town?! You're crazy.  He left on his own.  Yes we fought, but I didn't tell him to leave town.  I told him I couldn't take it anymore.  You know yourself that he is fixated on this idea that he will become his father.  He barely speaks to you anymore."

            "Gia, he wouldn't be fixated on that idea if you hadn't pushed him to go against his morals." Laura said.  

            The younger woman thought for a moment.  "We are not going back to that, are we?" Gia asked.  "We are not talking about that stupid accident.  That was years ago.  I never asked Nikolas to do what he did."

            "How do I know that?" Laura asked.

            "God, I don't believe this." Gia shook her head.  "You told me once that you loved me.  What happened to that?  I never told him to manipulate anyone…"

            "It certainly is your strong suit."

            "This is going in one ear and out the other, isn't it?" Gia asked.

            "I think Nikolas' lies surrounding the accident were the beginning for him.  He went down hill from there. Gia, you pushed him there." 

            Gia could think of nothing to say.  Obviously, Nikolas' mother was not willing to see the faults of her own son but to blame it all on her was too much.  She bit her lip to keep from exploding on Laura. "Laura, you have made it clear time and time again that you thought I was not good enough for Nikolas.  You have made it clear that you don't like me.  I have made mistakes; I'll be the first to admit that.  But do not…I repeat do not blame me for what happened between Nikolas and I.  I tried to be supportive but he was dragging me down.  I didn't see you there trying to help him.  In fact you weren't there at all, so get your facts straight before blaming someone.  I would rather we talk business.  I believe that we have the summer ad campaign to work on."

            "Gia, I think it is time Deception had a new model." Laura said.

            "Don't even try this." Gia cried.  "You can't throw me about because Nikolas and I broke up."

            "Frankly, Gia, we have had you as a model for four years now I admit we are running out of ideas for campaigns.  I believe we need a fresh look." Laura said.

            "No, you believe that it is my fault Nikolas left town so you want to fire me for it." Gia felt herself getting very angry.  "You once told me that business was business and family was family.  You told me to suck it up and do my job.  Well, Laura, suck it up."

            "This has nothing to do with Nikolas…"

            "The hell it doesn't." Gia stood up.  "I have a contract."

            "Which runs out at the end of this year." Laura pointed out.  "I think a new face would be best for the company."

            "No it would be best for you." Gia began to walk towards the door.  "I am not going to let you do this." She slammed the office door and walked past a frazzled Elton.  Why was everything falling out of control lately?  She felt like she was getting kicked when she was down.  

            Gia drove back to the hotel thinking of what she could do to stop Laura from doing this.  She had a contract with Deception.  That had to stand.  She went to the desk to pull out her file on Deception.  Finding her copy of the contract, she searched for anything that stated she could be terminated.  There were a few clauses such as her being arrested but nothing to justify what Laura was doing.  Gia wanted to be sure, and she knew exactly who to talk to about it.  Carly had been the one to hire her four years ago so she was the one who drew up the contract.  She would be able to tell Gia if Laura could fire her.  

            She hadn't even been in her new home for five minutes when she was out the door again, contract and keys in hand.  She wasn't going to let Laura do this to her.  

            Soon she was riding the elevator up to Carly's penthouse.  She was beginning to feel like she was losing everything.  First she had lost Nikolas, and now the job she loved was being threatened.  All in less than forty-eight hours.  How much more was she expected to take?

            Gia was on the verge of tears when the elevator door opened.  There was no one by the Corinthos' door, so she knocked herself.  When she got no answer, she cursed and turned back.  

            "Hey."

            "Jason!" Gia smiled.  "I am glad to see you."


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven

Author's Note: I am not sure on the level of Gia's pool skills.  I missed a few months of GH when I was in university. I am going to say that Gia's not that good at the game.

            Jason noticed the look on Gia's face.  "Is something wrong?"

            Gia just shrugged.  "Nothing worse than what has already happened.  Is Carly around?"

            "She is doing some business at the Club.  She should be back before lunch." Jason said. 

            "Do you mind if I wait here?" Gia asked, half hoping that she could spend some time talking with him.  He was such a good listener.

            "Not at all." Jason moved out of the doorway of his penthouse so Gia could come in.  She sat down on the couch and threw the Deception contract on the coffee table.  

            Jason took a seat on the chair.  "What's that?"

            "My contract to Deception…Laura is trying to fire me." Gia put her hands on her temples.  She could feel the headache brewing.  

            "Can she do that?" Jason asked.

            "I really don't think so but I want to be sure." Gia said.  "That's why I wanted to talk to Carly.  She drew up the contract I signed so she would know if Laura's reasoning is enough to get me fired." She shook her head.  "I feel like I am being kicked when I am already down Jason.  I thought my work at Deception would help me get my mind off of Nikolas and now I might lose that."  She groaned.  "I don't want to talk about it anymore." She looked over at him.  "How are things with you?"

            Jason thought for a moment.  "Fine I guess.  My life isn't really that exciting."

            "Come on." Gia laughed.  "You are a supposed mobster who lives across from the most colorful couple in Port Charles.  You can't tell me that."

            "Well, the truth is I spend most of my day on the phone talking to various people.  And Sonny and Carly aren't what the papers say they are."

            "So they didn't have sex on the roof?" Gia asked, remembering something in the paper to that effect.

            "I really don't want to know if they did." Jason said, and then laughed.  

            "You must do something for excitement." Gia said.  "You ride your bike."

            "True."

            "And you play pool." Gia pointed out.  

            "I've become so good, I feel like I could play it with my eyes closed." Jason said.

            "That's because you always play the same people.  You need some new competition." Gia told him.  "I bet I could give you a run for your money."

            "I don't know." Jason remembered the other night.  "You not exactly a good shot."

            "Teach me." Gia said.  "Show me how to play the game and then I'll kick your butt."

            "Alright, you're on." Jason said.  "When?"

            "If you're not doing anything tonight, then neither am I." Gia said.  

            "Sure, I just hope you got time because you were real bad the other night." Jason teased.

            Gia heaved a pillow off the couch.  It went flying through air and landed on his lap.  "I was drunk."

            "No you were bad." Jason said simply.

            "Stop!" Gia declared laughing.

            The door opened and Carly poked her head in.  "Jason, guess what?  I just got a call.  Courtney is going into labor…" She noticed Jason's guest.  "Hey Gia, didn't mean to interrupt."

            "That's okay." Gia said.  "Courtney is going to have her baby! That's great." She had talked to her friend last month and she knew that Courtney was excited at the thought of being a mother.

            "I know." Carly said coming into the penthouse.  She was carrying Adella in her arms.  "I am going to be an Aunt.  So that means that the baby will be here today or tomorrow…today if she's lucky.  So we should be leaving by Wednesday.  You sure you can look after Michael and Adella?"         

            "Of course I'm sure." Jason said.  

            "Okay." Carly was excited.  "I'm going to wait a little before I call Sonny in case he is in a meeting." 

            "While you waiting, maybe you can help me out a little."  Gia reached for the Deception contract.  She quickly ran over her meeting with Laura.  "So what I want to know is based on this contract can Laura drop me?"

            Carly shook her head.  "Just because she is upset over her son doesn't give her the right to fire you.  She can't bring her personal issues into this, Gia.  If she does 'fire' you, you can sue her for breach of contract.  I'll call Scotty later on tonight just in case." She said referring to her step-father.  "I know he'll help you because I'm family and family comes first."

            "But Laura's family too." Gia pointed out.

            Carly nodded.  "But she is breaching the contract.  Scotty will do the right thing."

            "I feel a lot better." Gia stood up.  "I got a few things to do…see you tonight, Jason?"

            "Tonight?" Carly asked.

            "I'm going to show her how to play pool." Jason told her.

            "I hope you catch on…he needs to be humbled." Carly stood up.  "I can't wait any longer.  I have to call Sonny!"

            "If you speak to Courtney before I do, tell her congratulations." Gia said as Carly began to leave.

            "Will do." Carly said, waving as she closed the door.

            "How about I meet you at Jake's at 8:00?" Gia asked.

            "How about I meet you in the lobby of the PC Hotel at 7:30?" Jason asked.  "You can take another ride on my bike."  He hoped she would agree.  He didn't like the idea of her traveling to Jake's on her own, even though she had done it before.

            "Sounds like fun." Gia grinned and then left.

            ****

            Gia looked at the mirror again.  She knew she looked good but she wanted to be perfect.  She had tied her braids up into a ponytail.  She was wearing a red sequined top and a faded pair of jeans.  As she was carefully applying her makeup she wondered what she was doing.  Here she was getting ready for a date…but it wasn't a date.  She wasn't ready for a date.    She was just going to play pool with a friend.  But somehow just showing up in a sweater and jeans didn't suit her.  She wanted to look beautiful.  

            She stepped back and took in the whole effect.  "Wow, Gia, you do know how to clean up well." She announced grabbing her jacket and purse.  If her goal was to knock the socks off of Jason she knew she had accomplished that.  What exactly was her goal with Jason?  He was just a friend, right?  

She hopped in the elevator and thought about the last few days.  Jason seemed more than a friend.  She felt so comfortable talking to him…like she could tell him anything.  She didn't remember ever being able to open up to someone so fast.  Not even with Nikolas…

"Okay, Gia…Jason is just your friend." Gia told herself.  "You just broke up with Nikolas who you were with for five years.  It's normal to feel lonely…he's the first guy who has paid attention to you…" She continued her pep talk, seriously hoping that no one else would board the elevator.  The doors opened and looked up.  Fighting her urge to frown, she acknowledged the person standing there.  "Hey AJ."

"Gia, I was just on my way up to the room." AJ said.  "Are you coming or going?"

"Going." She stepped past him, shaking her head a little.  She could smell the alcohol on his breath.  He really had sunk down low.  She felt a little sorry for him.  He had been kind to her once, but that didn't excuse the fact that he had deceived Courtney. 

"Gia!" 

She looked up to see Jason standing there.  She smiled and walked over.  "I am really glad that you could do this."

"No problem.  I wanted to find a new player." Jason said.  "You can learn from the master…"

Gia laughed.  "You're so full of yourself." She said as they exited the hotel.  She felt excitement run through her as she spotted the bike.  She took the helmet and climbed on the back, wrapping her arms around Jason's waist.  

Soon they were racing through the night.  Gia concentrated on nothing but the feel of the wind hitting them, the blur of the world as they raced by…She laid her head on Jason's back and closed her eyes.  She wanted to stay like this forever.

The trip to Jake's wasn't a long one and Gia couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when they reached their destination.  She climbed off Jason's bike and handed him back the helmet.  "That is so much fun." Gia declared.  

Jason smiled.  "Anytime you want to go for a ride, let me know."

They entered Jake's and Gia felt relieved that Charlie and his buddies weren't there.  Jason claimed his usual table and politely declined a match against one of the other regulars.  "Tonight I am a teacher." He nodded towards Gia who was slipping off her coat and depositing her purse on a nearby table.  Jason raised his eyebrows.  She looked gorgeous.  

Gia turned back to catch Jason staring back at her.  She blushed, and placed her hands on her hips.  "Where do we start?"

"First off, do you know how to hold the cue stick?" He asked handing her one.

"Of course I do." Gia said.  "Don't be silly." She took the stick in her hand and demonstrated.

"You could do it that way." Jason made a face.  "But it would be easier to do it this way." He moved her hands higher up the stick.  "And instead of putting the stick between your fingers to shoot, you can put it in the space between your pointer finger and your thumb." He showed her. "It's easier when you are just beginning."

"Are you calling me a beginner?" Gia demanded.

"How many games have you played before?" Jason asked, leaning against the wall.

"A few." Gia replied.

"Good, then you break." Jason told her.

Gia shoot the ball and watched as the others scattered around the table.  Not one went in.

Jason stepped up and shot.  The ball went hurtling down the table, knocking one in.  Within in moments, he had cleared the table, leaving Gia stunned.

"How did you do that?" She asked as she set the table up for another game.  "I didn't even have a chance."

He shrugged.  "Practice."

"You break this time." Gia instructed.

Jason lined up his shot and the balls went flying around the table.  Not one went in.  

"You did that on purpose." Gia accused.

"Did not." Jason said.

Gia gave him a look.

"Okay, I did." Jason laughed.  "Your turn."

Gia scanned the table.  She spotted a red ball that was so close to going into one of the corner pockets.  She leaned down and looked at her shot.  It was a perfect straight line.  She grinned and was about to make the shot.  

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

Gia looked up.  Jason was right behind her, also looking at the shot.  "Oh and why not?"

"It is a straight line but the green ball is in the path every so slightly." Jason explained.  "The ball would hit it and send you off path.  You could hit the red one or you could sink the white ball."

"Why should I believe you?" Gia asked.  "You are my competition."

"But tonight, I am your teacher." Jason said.  "I am not going to mislead you."

"Well then what should I go for?" Gia asked. 

Jason walked around the table.  He finally stopped one side.  "Hit the ball here." He said placing his hand on the side of the table.

"But there is no ball there." Gia protested.

"If you hit it on an angle then it will bounce off the side and hit the yellow one in to the pocket next to you." 

Gia looked skeptical.  

"Here, let me help you." Jason came back around and leaned over the table with her.  

For a moment, Gia felt lost in the smell of him…not to mention the fact that he was leaning against her.  He's just your friend…Gia reminded herself.  She allowed him to help her with the shot and was rewarded with sinking the ball.  "Wahoo!"

Jason smiled with her.  He was glad that she was having fun.  "A few more tips and I think I might actually have some competition."

"You better believe it." Gia gave him a playful shove.

Jason was about to say something back when his cell phone rang.  He pulled it out and for a second a serious look crossed his face.  Gia felt her heart sink.  He probably had to go for business.  Then he broke out into a huge smile.  "That's great! Tell Sonny congratulations…Okay…calm down, I'll tell her!"  He hung up the phone.  "Courtney had her baby."

Gia felt a huge smile cross her face.  "Really?  What is it?"

"A son…Jacob Ryan Young." He said.  "Carly is so excited and Sonny was so happy he couldn't even come to the phone.  They are driving to see them tomorrow.  I have to meet them in the park with the kids.  They promised Michael and Adella that they would have a picnic before they go." Jason slipped his phone back into his pocket.  "I think I'll just stay there and let them play for awhile.  Do you want to meet me there?"

Gia nodded.  "I did promise Michael that I would play in the sandbox with him."

"Great!" Jason said.  "And Carly wanted me to tell you that she called Scotty.  He is prepared to help you if Laura does go through with her threat to push you out of the company."

Gia sighed in relief.  Things were starting to look up! "Back to the game?"

Jason nodded.  "I believe it is your shot." He scanned the table.  Gia moved next to him to figure out what he was thinking.  "Why not…"

"GIA!"

Gia frowned.  She didn't even have to turn around to know whose voice it was.  "Hello Marcus."


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight

Author's Note: I am estimating Gia's age in this part! Not really sure on it!

            Gia turned around to face her brother.  She could tell already…he didn't like what he saw.  She tried to lighten the mood.  "I didn't know you came to Jake's, Marcus." She put a big smile on her face.

            "There was a fight in the parking lot.  I just wanted to ask Jake a few questions about the people involved." Marcus looked past her to Jason, who was standing just inches away from Gia.  "What are you doing here?"

            Gia gave him a look.  "I am playing pool!  What does it look like?"

            "Gia, can we talk?" Marcus asked.  "Alone…"  
            "I know what you are going to say." Gia glanced back at Jason.  "And I don't want to hear it.  I am playing pool with MY FRIEND."

            Marcus leaned forward and pulled his sister closer.  His voice lowered.  "Jason Morgan is a known criminal."

            "I am 24 years old." Gia said through clenched teeth.  "I think I know who is dangerous and who is not."

            "I don't mean that he will hurt you, I mean that people around him get hurt by others." Marcus reasoned.  "He can't help it…he is a target and anyone around him is a target as well."

            "I have heard this story before." Gia sighed.  "It was a slightly different version but I am pretty sure you said something very similar to this when I started dating Nikolas."

            "Gia, I am just looking out for you." Marcus told her.  "I really wish you wouldn't play pool with Jason Morgan."

            "Then you probably don't want me riding on his bike too.  Or hanging out in the park with him.  Or visiting his penthouse, huh?" Gia asked, getting annoyed with her brother.  "Well, that's too bad.  Jason is my friend.  And so is Carly Corinthos.  And I suspect as I get to know him better that Sonny Corinthos won't be such a bad guy either.  You don't have to like them, but that's you.  I can form my own opinion about others."

            "Gia, can we please go somewhere and talk?" Marcus pleaded.

            "I am playing pool with Jason." Gia stood firmly in her place.  "He'll make sure that I get home safely."

            Marcus looked over at Jason, who had kept silent through the whole confrontation.  He noticed a beer resting on the table.  "Morgan, you aren't drinking and driving?" He asked.  "I hate to have to give you the breathalyzer."

            "It's my beer, alright?" Gia lied.  She could see her brother wasn't going to give up.  She was already in a bad enough mood and knew that she would just spend the rest of the night complaining about her brother anyway.  She looked back at Jason and sighed.  "I think we should try this again another night.  Is that alright with you?"

            Jason nodded.  "Anytime, Gia.  You know where I live."

            Gia gathered her things.  "Come on Marcus."  As soon as they were outside of the bar, she unleashed on him.  "Just where in the hell do you get off on what you just did?  I am old enough to make my own decisions…I have been for awhile now.  Your days of being able to treat me like a child have been over for years."

            "I just want you to be aware of the dangers of hanging out with Morgan."

            "I am well aware of the dangers.  Everything in life is dangerous.  I bet I am in danger right now because of you.  A cop's sister…good way to get back at the cop for putting someone in jail." Gia zippered up her coat.  "I was really having fun tonight, Marcus, and you just had to come barging in there and treat me like I am still a teenager."

            "I am just worried about you." Marcus said as he opened the passenger's side for his sister.  

            "You don't respect my choices." Gia told him when he got into the car.  "If I want to be friends with Jason Morgan then I will.  I don't need you looking down on me."

            "Can we just drop the subject for now?" Marcus asked, starting the car.  "I'll drive you down to the launch."

            "Don't bother." Gia said.  "Drive me to the Port Charles Hotel."

            Marcus looked over at his sister.

            "Nikolas and I broke up." Gia told him.  "Two days ago."

            "Why didn't you tell me?" Marcus asked.

            "We don't exactly talk every day." Gia put on her seatbelt and leaned against the seat.  She looked across the parking lot and saw Jason's bike.  She wished that she was still inside Jake's playing pool with him.  But she didn't want Marcus to harass Jason anymore.  

            "Gia, let's go to Kelly's and talk." Marcus said changing direction of his car.  "I get off in ten minutes anyway." He looked over at his sister.  "I'm worried about you."

            "As long as you don't bring up Jason, I'll listen." Gia said.  "Or Carly and Sonny for that matter."

            "Deal." He reluctantly agreed.

            ****

            Jason opened the door to Sonny and Carly's penthouse.  Now would be as good time as any to discuss the children.  Knowing Carly she had a whole list of things that they could and couldn't do.  She seemed to forget that Jason often looked after the children although this was the first time he would stay the night with them.

            Carly looked up from her book. "Jason! Back so soon? Did Gia just give up or was she that fast a learner?"

            "Neither." Jason sat down on a chair.  "Her brother showed up and practically dragged her out of there."

            Carly shook her head.  "Taggert can't seem to mind his own business."

            "Where's Sonny?" Jason asked.

            "He's giving Adella a bath." Carly told him.  "And he is still over the moon over being an uncle."  She stood up and crossed to the table.  "I made a list of things…"

            "How did I know?" Jason asked his best friend.  "Carly, I have watched them before.  Everything will be alright."

            "I know." Carly sighed, giving him the list anyway.  "I just have never left my babies for more than a day."

            "It's only one night." Jason reasoned.  "You'll be okay.  They'll be okay.  We'll have lots of fun."

            "Just don't let them stay up late!" Carly warned him.

            "I know their bedtimes, Carly." He laughed a little.  "Sit down and relax.  You should be happy.  You're an Aunt now and you going to meet your nephew."

            "You're right." Carly sat back down on the couch.  "We are leaving right after lunch.  Can you be in the park at 1:00pm?"

            "I'll be there." Jason said.  Will Gia? He wondered.  If Taggert had his way, Gia wouldn't show up at all.

            ****

            Gia finished off her milkshake.  She just finished telling her brother about her breakup with Nikolas.  She included everything, even Laura's move against her.  She included everything…except for Jason helping her.  She didn't want to open that conversation again.

            "Gia, I am so sorry." Marcus reached across and squeezed her hand.  He hated to see her in pain.  He wasn't even tempted to tell her that he saw it coming.  He was more tempted in finding Nikolas and ringing his neck.  "Are you okay?"

            "It hurts, Marcus." Gia confessed.  "But I know it will get better in time. Especially if I have the support of family and friends."

            Her brother smiled at her.  "You know you can come to me for anything."

            She nodded.  "I know you're there for me."

            Marcus thought for a moment.  Maybe it would be good idea to talk to Gia again on the subject of Jason, he thought.  "Would friends include Jason Morgan?"

            Gia's spirits fell.  She thought she was having a deep conversation with her brother.  It had started out so good, and she realized how much she missed talking with her brother.  Then he had to open that can of worms again.  "You know damn well that it includes Jason Morgan."

            Marcus didn't understand.  He tried to think back to when Gia and Jason became friends.  As far as he knew the two barely even knew of each other.  "How did you and Jason meet?"

            "You want to know the whole story?" Gia said, her temper rising.  "Fine, here it is in a nutshell.  I met Jason two days ago at Jake's.  I was really drunk and without his help who knows what would have happened. He let me cry on his shoulder, and let me ride on his motorcycle.  He made me laugh and made me feel happy.  He was there for me, okay?"

            "Gia, he's dangerous…"

            "You can't get past that." Gia groaned.  "I know his reputation.  I know that people can get hurt around him.  That doesn't mean that everyone does, Marcus.  He's my friend, and I would appreciate if you didn't harass him because of the fact.  If I find out that you are doing that, I won't speak to you again." She stood up.  "Thanks for the milkshake.  I'll walk back to the hotel."

            Marcus just watched his sister go.  He couldn't do what she said.  He couldn't just sit by and watch Gia get hurt.  He had to think of a way to protect her.

            ****

            Jason looked at his watch.  It was quarter to one.  He was in one of Sonny's cars driving to the park to meet with the family.  His mind, however, was on last night.  He wanted to remember everything about it.  The way Gia looked…the way she smelt…the way she smiled at him.  He shook his head.  Gia had just broken up with Nikolas.  She had been with him for a long time and she still loved him.  He was just her friend.  She just wanted a friend.

            He parked the car and headed out to the place where Sonny and Carly would be.  He smiled when he saw the family waving at him.  But his mind was still somewhere else.  He had asked Gia to meet him in the park.  

            He hoped she would show up.


	9. Part Nine

Part Nine

            Carly looked down at her children again.  She kissed Michael's forehead and then Adella's cheek.  "You be good for Uncle Jason."

            "Yes Mom." Michael said, almost sounding like a robot.

            "We will be home tomorrow night." Carly reminded him, wiping the lipstick off his forehead with her fingers.  

            "Yes Mom." Jason said this time.  He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  "Relax and have fun."

            "I have been telling her that all day." Sonny admitted scooping up his daughter and giving her a kiss.  He then handed Adella to Jason.  He looked over at his wife.  "They will be alright.  It's only one night and it's only an hour's drive from here."

            "I know." Carly kissed Adella one more time.  "I'll call you later on."

            "Alright!" Jason gave her a playful shove towards Sonny.  "Tell Courtney I said congratulations."

            "I will." She linked arms with Sonny and they left, with her waving madly at her children.

            Jason sat down on the bench with Adella on his lap.  "Your mommy is funny duck."  He told the little girl.

            "You can say that again." Michael let out an exaggerated sigh and jumped into the sandbox.  "I thought she was going to cover my face in lipstick.  Yuck!"

            Jason laughed.  Adella mimicked him, causing him to laugh more.  The little girl squealed in delight.

            "Sounds like a real party!" A voice said from behind him.

            Jason looked up.  Gia was standing there in jeans and t-shirt.  She was smiling widely.

            "I didn't know if you would come or not."  Jason admitted.

            "My brother got a piece of my mind last night." Gia said sitting down beside him.  She reached over and touched Adella's head.  The baby immediately grabbed Gia's hand and stuffed it into her mouth.  Gia just laughed.  "I emphasized the fact that I am 24 now.  I think I am old enough to trust my instincts." She wiped her hand on her jeans.  "Marcus needs to learn to respect my decisions."

            "He's your brother."

            "What are they good for again?" Gia asked.

            "I was going to say…I am sure that he is just looking out for you." Jason said.

            Gia shrugged, stood up, and then walked over to the sandbox.  She smiled at Michael.

            "Gia!" He took in her appearance.  "Does this mean you can play with me today?"

            "I came prepared." Gia admitted.  She sat on the edge of the sandbox and grabbed a shovel.  "What are we building today?"

            "I need a new road built." Michael began.  "My workers need to be able to reach the coffee warehouse." He said pointing to a huge clump of dirt in one corner.

            Gia laughed and looked at Jason.  He was laughing too.

            ****

            AJ groaned as he bought another drink.  He knew that if Alan and Monica were there they would be begging him not to put it to his lips.  They were in denial.  They didn't want to believe that he had been drinking for two years now.  Ever since Courtney had left him.

            That's what started his drinking that afternoon.  Edward, his evil grandfather, had spotted him in the PC Grill.  He had made a big deal about coming over to inform him that he had gotten word that Courtney had given birth to her first child…a son.  Then Edward had launched into one of his usual speeches on how AJ could have been such a fool to let Courtney get away.  How that son could have been his…and how he still didn't have Michael.  His grandfather had ended with the usual…AJ was a failure who the family could never be proud of.  Then he left, leaving AJ desperately wanting a drink.

            As he sipped the alcohol, he pictured Courtney holding her newborn son.  He could see the joy on her face.  He felt his chest tighten up.  He still missed her everyday.  He didn't think it would ever get better.

            He should blame his self for what happened.  He had married her to get to her brother and to get Michael back.  But he had fallen in love with her.  He wanted to be with her forever.  It was too late.  She had found out the real reason he had married her.  She had found out their beginning was a lie.  She refused to listen to his declarations of love and instead moved in with her brother.  

            If only he had been honest with her.

            But then again, they were against unbeatable odds.  Sonny was her brother after all.  AJ realized that sooner or later Sonny would take her from him.  He would take her the same way he had taken Carly and his son.  

            He just wished he could have held on to her.  He finished off his drink and then left.  He walked out into the sunlight.  He needed the fresh air.

            ****

            Gia brushed some more sand off her pants.  Michael was digging the 'harbor' for the boat to pull up to.  The boats needed more room to deposit the coffee.  Gia had to laugh.  The more he talked the more he sounded like Sonny.  Gia finally moved out of the path of the flying sand, as she continued to build the perfect road.  Jason had finally gotten in on the act, after Adella had dozed off in the playpen.  She glanced back at playpen every once and awhile to make sure the baby was alright.  The playpen sat in the shade so the baby wouldn't get too hot or burned.

            "Jason, I believe Michael wanted you to connect your road with mine." She said noticing that he was just sitting there.

            In fact, he had been sitting there staring at her for awhile now.  She was having so much fun playing with Michael.  Usually, people who played with the little redhead did it to please the boy.  But she was really having fun.  She had just given him another reason to respect her.

            "Yeah, sorry." Jason snapped out of his trance and went back to working on the road.  He glanced at his watch.  They had been messing around in the dirt for almost two hours now.  It would soon be time to take the children back to the penthouse for supper. He considered asking Gia if she wanted to join them.  Maybe she was getting sick of spending time with them.  He hoped not.

            He was about to extend the invitation when he looked past her.  He immediately frowned.  What was he doing here?

            Gia noticed the look on his face.  Something was wrong.  He was looking past her shoulder.  She hoped her brother hadn't shown up.  She looked back, and she frowned as well.  

            AJ was standing there taking in the scene.

            Jason stood up.  Gia watched as his whole mood changed.  He tensed up…she could feel the fury building up in him.  She looked at Michael.  The boy hadn't noticed the new arrival yet.  She wondered if she should take him away from here.

            "Isn't this a cute little scene?" AJ asked coming closer.  "If I didn't know better, I would swear that I was looking at a family.  But I know better."

            Gia could tell that he had been drinking.  She looked up at Jason.  She knew that this wasn't good for the children.  He was thinking the same thing...she could tell.  She touched Michael's back.  "How would you like to go and see if we can get something to eat?"

            Michael looked up, finally noticing AJ.  He knew that he should know the man, but he didn't know why.  He looked back at Gia.  She was smiling down at him.  He nodded.  "Can we get candy?"

            Gia nodded.  She took his hand, and looked at Jason.  "We'll be right back." She walked over to the playpen.  She hated to wake Adella but she didn't want to leave the baby there.  If she was right, and she knew she was…AJ and Jason were about to have a fight.  She didn't want the baby to wake up to yelling.  Carefully, she lifted Adella onto her shoulder.  The baby stirred and then continued her slumber on Gia's shoulder.  She took Michael's hand again and then left the scene.

            As soon as Gia and the children disappeared Jason looked at AJ.  He felt the urge to punch the man out.  He had wandered into a place where children were…and he was drunk! "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

            "It's a free country, little brother." AJ said.  "I am on a walk.  I just happen to come across you playing family with Gia and my son, and Sonny's daughter."

            "Michael's not your son." Jason told him.  "You may be the one that got Carly pregnant but you are not the one who raised him and loved him.  You saw him.  He doesn't even know you.  He would rather go off and have candy with Gia who he has only known for a few days then stay here with his biological father."

            AJ was seething.  He clenched his fists.  He had to hold back.  "It's not my fault.  I want to see my son."

            "You signed away your rights."

            "Only because I was forced too." AJ shot back.  "You don't know how hard I have tried to get my son back since that day."

            "I do know." Jason said.  "You married Sonny's sister in order to get to him."

            "I loved Courtney." AJ cried. "I love Courtney." He corrected.

            "That's not love, AJ.  You did it for your own self.  Just like your quest to get Michael is just for you." Jason said.  "If you truly loved Michael…the way you say you do, you would leave him be.  He is so happy with Sonny and Carly.  They love him.  And he loves them.  He loves his sister.  You need to leave him alone.  He doesn't know you AJ.  Stop thinking about yourself and think about Michael."

            "He's my son!" AJ screamed.  The declaration echoed through the park.  "He's my son.  I deserve a chance to know him.  I deserve a chance to raise him.  He doesn't belong with Sonny Corinthos.  That man doesn't deserve all the love he gets.  First he took you from us."

            "You took Jason Quartermaine from the family when you crashed into a tree." Jason shot back.  "Sonny is my friend."

            "Then he took Carly from me.  I wasn't going to let him have Michael, but I couldn't stop him.  Then he took Courtney from me." AJ was rambling on.

            "Would you listen to yourself?" Jason asked. "He didn't take anyone from you.  Carly didn't love you to begin with.  He didn't steal her away.  She went to get away from you.  Michael is a part of Carly, he needed her.  And he needed Sonny.  Someone to love him and not to be careless and get drunk.  And you lied to Courtney.  She finally figured out your lies and decided that she didn't want to be with you."

            "Courtney was listening to Sonny the whole time…"

            "You are such a liar!"

            Both men turned around to see Gia standing there.  Jason could see the children playing with Johnny in the distance.  

            "Courtney believed you for so long!" Gia cried.  "She wanted to believe you.  She went against her brother and her father, both of whom she was trying to build a relationship with to be with you.  Don't you get it? She chose you.  And you lied to her.  She asked me to help her.  I could tell you were lying the moment I saw you with her.  You didn't love her…at least not yet.  We continued to talk and she told me that you continued to lie to her.  Why would anyone want to be with someone who lied to them?  She told me that she was going to leave and I agreed."

            "You're supposed to be my friend."  AJ said, looking bewildered.

            "I lost any respect for you when I found out what you were doing to Courtney." Gia told him.  "You are really low."

            "And you are nothing but a bitch Gia.  I forgave you for blackmailing Emily.  I don't get the same treatment, huh?  I guess the high and mighty model is too good for me." AJ began to walk away.  "You know, people like you two…people like Sonny and Carly disgust me.  You all need to get yours…maybe some day you will."

            "Go sober up AJ." Jason demanded.  "And don't ever speak to Gia again."

            "That's going to be kind of hard, considering I am her neighbor." AJ laughed a little and then left.

            "Dammit!" Gia said.  "I forgot that he lived right across from me for a moment there.  I should have kept my mouth shut! Now he knows I was the one who helped Courtney figure it all out!"  She sat down on the bench.  "Great, looks like I am going to have to get another room in the hotel."

            "I don't want you in the same building as him."

            Gia raised her eyebrows. "Well, I am not living with my brother or my mother.  They are not fun roommates.  And Wyndermere is out of the question.  I am sure if I move up a few floors I won't have to worry."

            "What about the elevator?  Or the fact he could roam the halls…AJ is a loose cannon.  Ever since Courtney left him he has been getting worse.  He is going to snap sometime.  Now that he knows the truth about you and Courtney he might take it out on you.  I don't want to see you get hurt." Jason said.

            "Where do you suggest I go then?" Gia asked.

            Jason didn't even have to think.  "I have a spare room.  Move in with me."


	10. Part Ten

Part Ten

            Gia was stunned into silence.  Finally she spoke.  "You want me to move in with you?"

            Jason nodded.  "I have a room that is empty except for a bed, a bedside table and a dresser.  It's nicer than a PC Hotel room and it's easy on the pocket since it's free."

            "You want me to move in with you?" Gia repeated.  Of course it wasn't like they would be a couple moving in with each other.  They were friends and he was offering to help her.  Why shouldn't she accept?

            Jason must have realized what she was thinking.  "I just want to help my friend."

            She nodded.  "Of course.  I don't see what would be wrong with…but I have to warn you.  I might be a terrible roommate.  I play my music too loud and take too long in the shower…"

            "Gia, it's okay.  I don't mind." Jason told her.  "It's not like it will be forever."

            "Yeah, just until I find an apartment I like." Gia reasoned.  She knew she was talking herself into this.  She didn't care.  She wanted to live with Jason.  She wanted to be around him more.  "Sure, sounds like a good idea."

            "I'll send Johnny with you." Jason said, as he motioned for the guard to come over with the kids.  "I have to take the kids home.  Leticia should be there right now making supper.  Can I tell her to set an extra place?"

            Gia nodded.  She watched as Jason explained to Johnny what was going on.  She gathered up the toys and then handed the bag to Jason.  He smiled.  

            "See you in awhile."

            "Yeah, I guess so." Gia said walking away with Johnny.  She hadn't expected that to happen.  Did she just make a huge mistake?

            "Well, Johnny…I guess you are moving my stuff again." She said as they were riding the elevator up to her room.  "I think it will be the last time for a little while."

            "I don't mind." He reminded her.  

            She smiled.  "You married, Johnny?"

            He shook his head.

            "That's too bad, because you are going to make some girl really happy with your attitude." She said, fitting her key into the door.  "I am just going to call the front desk.  They should have some boxes we can use."

            "I'll go down and get them." Johnny volunteered.

            "Okay." Gia watched him leave before she began to empty the drawers onto the bed.  She disappeared into the bathroom to gather up her cosmetics when she heard the door open again.  Wow, Johnny's fast too, she thought.  "Just sit them by the bed."  She came out with her cosmetics bag.  When she saw who was standing there, she dropped the bag.

            "AJ, I didn't invite you in." She told him.

            "I invited myself." He said.  He waved his finger at her.  "You really shouldn't leave your door open.  You never know who might walk in."

            She could tell he had been drinking more.  "Yeah, like the town drunk."  As soon as she had said the words she regretted them.  His face clouded over.  He started to shake a little.

            "I am the town drunk because people like you made me this way." He said.  He picked up the lamp by the bed and heaved it across the room.  

            Gia stepped back into the bathroom and locked the door just as the lamp shattered against the wooden frame.  She let out a scream.  

            She heard another crash and then the sound of the hotel door being shut.  

            "Ms. Campbell."  

            She opened the door.  She felt relief flood through her.  "Johnny!  Thank God!"

            "I should have gotten you to lock the door when I left." He said as he surveyed the broken lamp.

            "It's not your fault, Johnny.  He was just in the park.  We didn't know that he would head back here." Gia stepped over the broken glass.  "I tell front desk when I turn in my key."  She grabbed the boxes, her desire to get out of the hotel overcoming her.  She hastily through things into boxes and then placed them on the cart that Johnny had gotten.  When she pushed it out in the hallway, she was surprised to see AJ laid out in front of his door.  She glanced back at Johnny.

            "It was time for his nap." Johnny shrugged.

            "Muscles and a sense of humor…two other good qualities." She said to mask her fear.  AJ might have been out cold but that didn't stop her from wondering what he would have done if Johnny hadn't showed up.

            She turned her key in explaining what had happened in her room.  "No I don't want to press charges." She said when she was asked.  "You don't have to call the police.  Just give him the lamp bill and maybe you should cut him off from the bar.  I feel sorry for him…being drunk all the time."  By the time she had gotten done with the woman at the front desk Johnny had gotten her things in the car Jason had sent over.  

            As he opened the door, Gia thought she could definitely get used to that kind of treatment.

            ****

            Sonny sounded worried.  

            "Look, you just got there." Jason explained as he cradled the phone under his chin.  He was giving Adella her bottle while Michael putting away his toys.  "I handled AJ.  He won't be coming around Michael in the park anymore."

            "I just wish he would give up." 

            "I know you do." Jason said.  "Don't worry about it, Sonny." He decided to switch the subject.  "How's your nephew?"

            "Cute…he looks like his mother." Sonny said.  "Carly won't put him down.  I think she wants another newborn."

            Jason laughed.  "Enjoy your time." He hung up the phone and put Adella into her chair.  The door opened and he looked up.  Johnny was standing there.

            "Gia is putting her stuff into the spare room." He explained.  He was about to leave but then he turned back.  "Gia asked me not to tell you this, but I thought I should…" He then proceeded to tell Jason about AJ in her room.

            Jason ran his hands through his hair.  He looked back at the kids and then at Johnny.  "Watch them for a moment, will you?"  He walked past the guard and into his penthouse.  He went right up the stairs and into the room.  Gia was placing a few of her clothes into the drawers.  "Are you alright?"

            "Johnny told you." Gia sounded annoyed.  "I guess loyalty isn't one of his better qualities." Then she thought for a moment.  "Or maybe it is." She then looked up at Jason who was still waiting for an answer.  "Jason, I didn't want him to tell you because I knew it would upset you."

            "Gia, he threw a lamp at your head." Jason said.

            "But he missed." Gia said, bouncing around a little.  "I'm alright!  Let's just not think about it.  I'm not in the hotel anymore.  Out of sight, out of mind.  I'm hungry."  She walked past him.  "Let's just eat."

            Jason sighed in frustration.  It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it.  He was beginning to see that she was very stubborn.  He caught up to her as they crossed the hallway to the Corinthos' penthouse.  Johnny had left the door open while he watched the children.

            Gia gave him a glare.  She had asked him not to say anything.

            "Sonny and I sign his paychecks, Gia." Jason said noticing the look she was giving the bodyguard.  "He is paid to tell me things like that.  He did the right thing."

            "I have a family to feed." Johnny gave her a charming smile.

            "I thought you said you weren't married." Gia reminded him.

            "I will have a family to feed some day." He corrected taking his place at the door.

            Michael came running downstairs.  "Gia! Are you coming for supper?"

            She nodded.  "If I have room after the candy."

            "I have room.  I'm a growing boy." He said taking his place at the table.  "Gia, will you sit next to me?"

            She complied and watched as Jason disappeared in the kitchen.  "It smells really good."

            "Leticia and Uncle Sonny are the best cooks." Michael bragged.

            "What about you Mommy?" Gia asked.

            Michael shook his head.  "It's not good." That's all he would say.  

            Jason returned with two plates of steaming food.  He sat one down in front of Michael and Gia.  She grinned.

            "What?" Jason asked.

            "I love this stuff." She said putting her fork into the lasagna.  

            "I'm glad." Jason grinned as he went to get his plate.

            ****

            Gia yawned.  It had been a long day and she was getting really tired.  She was ready to crawl into a totally different bed again.  If she could only stay in one place for more than a night she thought she would shake her drowsiness.  Jason seemed willing to let her stay.  He was reading the children a book on the couch.  She was sitting on a chair watching them through half closed eyes.  Jason looked up at her.  

            "I think it's time we all went to bed."  He said, noting that both the children were in the same state as Gia.  

            "I'll put Adella to bed." Gia volunteered.  The baby was sitting on Jason's lap.

            "That would be a big help." Jason said passing Adella to Gia.  He helped Michael up.  "Ready guy?"

            He nodded.  "Goodnight Gia.  Will I see you tomorrow?"

            "Actually you will.  I'm your neighbor now.  You can come see me whenever you want." Gia said as she headed towards the stairs.  "All you have to do is knock."  She found Adella's nursery and placed the baby in the crib.  Adella looked up at her, with brown sleepy eyes.  Gia reached forward and touched the chubby cheek.  She switched on one of the musical toys designed to put the baby to sleep.  "Oh I know this song." Gia said as the music softly filled the air.  She closed her eyes and began to gently sing to the child.  When she finished, the baby was asleep.  She smiled and turned back around.

            "Jason!" She cried out.  Then she covered her mouth and looked back at Adella.  The baby was still sound asleep.  She turned back.  "You scared me!" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

            "I didn't know you could sing." Jason said.  

            "Not many do." She confessed.  "I don't do it often.  I don't want to scare people."

            "Adella seemed to like it." Jason said.  "And so did I."

            Gia looked up him and smiled.  He was so handsome, the light from the hallway barely touching his features.  She knew that she wanted to kiss him so badly.  She wanted to know what his lips would feel like…what they would taste like.  But she knew she shouldn't.  She had just broken up with Nikolas.  She knew that she was just reacting to her loss.  She couldn't do that to Jason.  "I should…I should go to bed." She said breaking the trance.  

            "I am going to sleep over here." Jason explained.

            "I know." Gia said, leaving the room.  He was right behind her.  Gia knew that if she didn't get out of there soon, she was going to kiss him.  

            "If you need anything just come over.  Francis should be at the door now.  He'll let you in." Jason told her as they both came down the stairs.

            "I know." Gia repeated as she hurried her step.  "Goodnight Jason." She said her hand falling on the doorknob.

            "Goodnight."

            She was about to leave when she felt she should say something else.  "Thanks Jason…for supper, for letting me stay in your spare room…for everything."

            Jason just nodded.

            Gia dashed out of the penthouse, quickly introduced herself to Francis and then ran all the way to her room.  It wasn't until she had the door closed that she calmed down.  She leaned against the door and groaned.  What was going on?  She wanted so badly to kiss Jason.  She was glad that she stopped herself but at the same time she felt disappointed in herself.  He looked so beautiful standing there next to her.  She remembered him sitting with the kids at supper, laughing at their actions.  He looked beautiful then too.  In fact, he looked beautiful all the time.

            Gia slapped her forehead.  "Stop it, Gia!  You know that this is happening because you are spending too much time with him." She was beginning to reason with herself.  "You just aren't used to not having man.  It'll pass." She crawled into bed moments later knowing that her dreams tonight would be full of a handsome man in a leather jacket.


	11. Part Eleven

Part Eleven

            Gia groaned.  She put her pillow over her head.  Why won't the knocking stop? She asked her sleepy mind.  As she slowly came around she realized that someone was knocking on the door downstairs.  She wondered who it could be as she pulled a sweater on over her tank top.  She put on some slippers and raced downstairs.  

            "I'm coming." She cried.  "Hold on." She pulled the door open to see that it was Francis who was doing the knocking.  

            "I don't think she is awake…" Francis was telling the visitor just as she opened the door.

            Gia's eyes grew wide when she saw who was there.  "Marcus…"

            "I'm gonna kill him." Marcus cried seeing his sister there in her bed clothes.  He brushed past her and into the penthouse.

            Francis looked at Gia. 

            "I'll handle it." Gia promised shutting the door.  

            "Where's Morgan?" Marcus demanded.

            "Across the hall, watching Sonny and Carly's kids." Gia said.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

            "I could ask you the same question." Marcus cried.  "I am going to kill Morgan."

            "For what?"

            "Seducing you!" Marcus cried.

            "Seducing me!" Gia echoed his cry.  Maybe in her dreams…but she could think about that.  "Marcus, it's really not like that!"

            "Oh and what is like?" Marcus asked.

            "First, how did you know I was here?" Gia crossed arms.  If he said that he put a tail on her, she was going to slap him upside his bald head.

            "I went to Port Charles Hotel to apologize for what happened the other day and they said that you checked out."  He said.  "Then an anonymous tipper called and said that you would be here…with Jason!"

            AJ…it just had to be AJ.  He had to be angry after what had happened the day before.  She wanted to slap him so hard.

            "Explain yourself, Gia." Marcus demanded.

            "Look, I had some problems at the hotel.  So I decided I needed a new place.  Jason offered me his spare bedroom. I took his FRIENDLY offer.  If you want to see the bedroom, I'll show you." Gia offered.  "Whatever is going on in that head of yours…it didn't happen.  He stayed in Sonny's penthouse last night."

            "Gia, why don't you come stay with me?" Marcus asked.

            "So you can run my life, I don't think so." Gia put her hands on her hips.

            "I don't want you to get hurt Gia." Marcus said.

            "Look at this place." Gia spun around.  "Bullet proof glass…guards at the door…I think I am safer here then anywhere else."

            "I am not talking about that." Marcus said.  "What if some enemy of Sonny and Jason's finds out you are living here?  What if they decide that you are Morgan's girl and take you?"

            "Think about the Cassadines, Marcus.  With all that happened to me while I was a part of that family.  Was that any safer?" Gia reasoned. "This is not a forever thing…just until I find a place I like."

            "How long will that take?" 

            "However long it does!" Gia cried.  "Leave me be! I am old enough to do this on my own.  I am happy here…" As if he were cued, the door opened and Michael came running in.  He ran up to Gia and grabbed her hand.  

            "Want some breakfast?" He asked.

            "You bet." Gia smiled at him.  She looked back at her brother.  "Your concern is noted but I am staying.  Please just leave me alone on this one will you?"

            Marcus watched his younger sister walked out the door holding Michael Corinthos' hand.  He wanted to run after her and shake some sense into her.  She would only get hurt staying at the penthouse.  He knew that.  He couldn't just sit by and watch her get hurt.  What else could he do?  

            If he could convince her to leave…maybe the facts could.  She would have to see how dangerous it was to live there when she was forced to look at the facts.  He left the penthouse with an idea.  

            He would make sure that Gia was safe.

            ****

            Gia carefully dressed.  After breakfast she had gotten a call from Scotty.  They were going to meet with Laura.  Scotty was going to let Laura know that if she tried to push Gia out then he would make sure that she was sued for breaking the contract.  She felt a little guilty bringing a lawyer into the situation but she also was angry that Laura would do this to her.  She wasn't to blame for Nikolas' behavior.  She grabbed her purse and walked downstairs.  Jason was sitting on the couch.

            "Where are the kids?" She asked.

            "Bobbie came with Scotty.  She is going to spend some time with them. Scotty is in Sonny's penthouse with her."  Jason explained.  "Did you sleep good?"

            "Like a rock." Gia admitted.  "It felt so good.  I think the bed was much more comfortable than your couch." She joked.

            "I would imagine." He said as she began to leave.  "Good luck."

            "Thanks." Gia said, and then crossed the hall.  She opened the door to see Bobbie playing with Adella on the floor.  

            "Hi Gia." Bobbie said.  She felt sorry for the younger woman.  She had thought a lot of Nikolas and knew that Gia had tried her best to make him happy.  It was a shame that he couldn't do the same for her.  

            "Hi Bobbie." Gia let out a little sigh.  She was glad Bobbie didn't have the same reaction as her sister-in-law.  She didn't want someone else saying she was to blame.

            Scotty stood up.  "Ready to do this?"

            Gia nodded. "I really appreciate this."

            "Ah it's nothing." He said waving his hands in the air.  "My step-daughter had no trouble talking me into it.  I spoke to Laura this morning and I think she is backing away from the idea.  This meeting should seal it.  I think she is getting over her reaction to Nikolas leaving town."

            "I hope so." Gia said.  When they were riding down the elevator she looked at him.  "So what's the deal?  You hate Sonny Corinthos, or at least you used to say it all the time.  Now he is your son-in-law."

            "I think Corinthos and I have come to a silent agreement to act civil towards one another because of Carly and Bobbie.  We both love them so even though we don't like one another we try to get along." Scotty explained.

            "Understanding family." She commented, wishing her brother would be more like that towards her relationship with Jason and Carly.

            Scotty discussed how he wanted the meeting to go as they drove to the Deception office.  He wanted it to be civil as possible.  After all, Scotty had loved Laura for a good deal of his life and Gia was almost her daughter-in-law.  He also wanted it to be short and sweet.  

            Elton buzzed them in.  When Gia and her lawyer entered the office, Laura stood.  Gia tried to read her face.  She seemed angry but looked tired as well.  Laura probably missed Nikolas as much as she did.  Gia and Scotty sat across from Laura.  He pulled out a copy of the contract.

            "As you know, Laura, there is nothing in the contract that states you can fire Gia.  She signed a five year deal which ends the end of this year." Scotty began.  "You can choose to sign her again or search for a new model.  Until then, you must continue to use her in your ad campaigns."

            "I understand that." Laura said.  "That's why I want to ask Gia to step down.  We will pay her for the remainder of the year."

            "I don't want to step down.  I like modeling." Gia said, calmly.  She was going to keep the job no matter what it took.

            "Fine." Laura's tone was icy.  Gia could tell that she had been talking to Nikolas some more.  Maybe he had twisted the story of their relationship to make her look bad in Laura's eyes or maybe Laura couldn't get past the idea that Gia caused Nikolas to turn bad.

            "Laura, I advise you to set your personal feelings aside.  This is business, and Gia's ads turn your company a lot of profit.  Gia has stated that she is willing to be civil towards you, will you do the same in return?" Scotty asked.

            Laura laughed a little, like she didn't believe Gia would follow through with her promise.  "I'll try.  But I can't promise anything."

            Gia smiled.  "We'll try together." She looked at Scotty.  "Is that all?"

            Scotty stood up.  The meeting was fast like he wanted but he could still feel the tension in the air.  "Yes.  Let's go, Gia."

            When they were in the elevator on their way down to the garage, Gia turned to him.  "I am going to make the summer and fall campaigns Deception's most successful ever.  I'll smile, I'll be civil, and I'll bring Deception lots of money.  Then when Laura begs me to resign, I'll drop her." She muttered, still angry over the look Laura had given her when she was about to leave.  "I suppose that makes me a real nasty piece of work."

            Scotty didn't know how to answer that.  "Not as bad as some, but I definitely advise you to rethink your actions."

            "I'll keep it in mind." Gia said.  "I think I'll go to Kelly's, get a sundae or something.  Thanks again, Scotty."

            "No problem." He watched Gia walked off, and just shook his head.

            ****

            Carly smoothed Adella's wild hair and looked across the table at Michael.  He was talking a mile a minute.  She swore that they were gone for more than just a day.  Her son wanted to tell her everything.  

            "And Gia played with me." He added.  "And she put Adella to bed.  I really like her.  I am glad that I have a new friend."

            "That's great Michael." Carly smiled at him, and looked down at Adella.  "I can't wait for you to meet you baby cousin.  He is so cute.  You two will get along just great, I know it."  
            Sonny sipped his coffee.  They had arrived home from Courtney's just in time for supper.  He had spent some time talking about AJ's visit in the park with Jason.  Before they could get too far into it, Jason got a phone call from Emily.  He was in the kitchen talking to her.  Sonny hoped it wasn't too bad.  

            The door opened and Sonny and Carly looked up.  Gia walked in and smiled when she spotted the two.

            "Sorry, I didn't know you guys were home yet." She said.  "I was just looking for Jason."

            "He's talking with his sister right now." Carly explained.  "How did it go with Laura?"

            "I got to keep my job." Gia told her.

            "And you know what else I like about Gia…" Michael continued his little talk.  "She's our neighbor…I can visit her whenever I want."

            Sonny and Carly looked at Gia, confused.

            "Jason didn't tell you?" Gia asked.  "I'm living with him."


	12. Part Twelve

Part Twelve

            After Jason and Gia explained to Sonny and Carly about their living arrangements, Jason excused himself. He had something he wanted to do but couldn't because he had been watching the kids.  He got Johnny to accompany him.  They made their way to the PC Hotel, and walked up to the door of AJ Quartermaine.  Jason knocked lightly.

            AJ opened the door thinking it was room service.  His eyes grew wide when he saw who it was.  He tried to shut the door but Jason pushed the door back.  He walked over to the man that everyone said was his brother and grabbed him by the shirt.  Pushing him up against the wall, Jason found himself wanting to really hurt him.

            "You listen to me, AJ…if you ever come near Sonny and Carly's children again I won't hesitate to take you out."

            "Michael is my son!"  AJ declared trying to get Jason off him.

            "Wrong answer!" Jason informed him, slamming him against the wall.  "And another thing, if you ever do what you did to Gia again…" He trailed off.  "No, if you ever speak to Gia Campbell again I will make sure that you disappear for good.  Isn't that right Johnny?"

            The bodyguard just nodded.  He knew his boss was about to blow his top on the Quartermaine brat.  He thought it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

            "So just remember what I have said…stay away from Gia and the children and you'll be fine.  Understand?" 

            When AJ didn't respond right away, Jason slammed him against the wall.  "Understand?" 

            AJ finally nodded.  

            Jason threw him to floor.  

            ****

            It had been a few weeks since Gia first had moved into Jason's.  She had begun looking for places the next day but stopped soon after.  The truth was she liked it where she was.  Jason didn't mind that she was there, or at least he didn't say anything.  Gia figured if she started to think he was getting annoyed by her presence then she would start looking again.  She hoped that day would never come.  She enjoyed the way they would talk in the morning over breakfast and then again at night before they went to bed.  

            She also enjoyed the fact that she was close to Sonny and Carly.  She now considered Carly her best friend.  It felt like they knew each other forever.  She was glad that some of Carly's wacky spirit was rubbing off on her.  She got to know Sonny better and decided that he was a nice guy no matter what her brother tried to tell her.  She also enjoyed the fact that she was able to be around Carly's children.  She was falling in love with them more each day. She felt like she was being pulled out of the rut she was in with her relationship with Nikolas.          

            Gia opened the door to the penthouse after spending the day working with Lucky.  He was almost friendly towards her and she appreciated his effort.  She hoped that some day the two could be friends like they used to be.  If only that accident hadn't of happened. So many things would be different…maybe Laura was right, maybe it was her fault.  She shook her head as she sat her purse on the desk.  She couldn't think like that.  Nikolas had left her almost a month ago, and each day she was getting stronger.  She wouldn't pull herself back into that rut.  

            Jason appeared from the kitchen.  He smiled when he saw her and got a smile back. He had never told Gia about his confrontation with AJ. He didn't want to say anything to Gia but he was hoping that she would never want to move out.  He didn't realize how lonely he felt in the penthouse until Gia moved in.  He liked everything about the experience even when she played her music a little too loud or took all the hot water.

            "Long day?" He asked noticing the look on her face.

            She nodded.  "At least Laura wasn't there to give me dirty looks through the whole shoot." She looked at her watch.  It was close to nine o'clock.  She knew that she could go to bed at that moment.  "I'm going to turn in."

            "Okay." Jason sat on the couch.  "You look really nice Gia."

            She hadn't taken off her makeup from the shoot.  She blushed a little, thanked him, and then went upstairs to get ready for bed.  Every so often, one of them would say something and Gia would find herself wanting to kiss him so badly.  But she knew that she couldn't take advantage of their friendship like that.   

            She crawled in bed and settled against the pillow.  Sooner or later she was bound to just grab him by the face and press her lips against his.  She had to watch herself.  Yawning, she hoped that she would have another one of her recurrent dreams about him…

            "Gia…" A voice called to her.

            She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.  Looking at the clock, she realized that she hadn't been asleep that long.  

            "Gia." The voice called again.

            She crawled out of the bed and walked towards the door.  "Whose there?"  
            A figure stepped in the doorway and Gia's eyes grew wide.  "Nikolas?"

            Nikolas smiled at her and stepped forward.  "I miss you so much Gia."

            Gia was confused.  How did he get into Jason's penthouse?  "What are you doing here?"  
            "I wanted to see you." He reached out and touched her face.  "I missed you so badly.  I missed everything about us.  Did you miss us too?"

            Gia put her hand up to touch his.  She was silent for a moment.  Then she nodded.  "I missed you too." She admitted.

            "If you missed me so badly then why did you push me away?" Nikolas asked.  He dropped his hand.  "Why do you let me go?"

            "Nikolas…"

            He cut her off.  "Why did you let him have me?"

            "Who?" Gia asked.

            "Me." The voice was right behind her.  

            Gia spun around.  She cried out when she saw Stavros standing there.  

            "You let him take me, Gia." Nikolas said when she turned back to him.  He stepped back.  "You didn't help me and now he's got me."

            Then the laughter started.  Gia stood between father and son and listened to both of them laugh at her.  She was shaking now.  Finally she sank to the floor, sobbing…

            Gia woke up in tears.  She glanced over at the clock and found that she had been sleeping for hours.  It was all just a dream…She reached up to wipe her tears.  Why did this have to happen to her?  She was doing just fine and then something happens to pull her back in.  She felt more tears streaming down her face.  Had Nikolas been right?  Had she let the idea of Stavros overtake him?

            She quickly made her way downstairs to the couch.  She sat in the darkened penthouse and sobbed quietly.  She tried to calm herself but they just kept falling.  She had stopped dreaming of Nikolas when she moved in with Jason and she had hoped they were gone for good.

            A hand fell on her shoulder.

            Gia jumped and then looked up.  "Jason."

            Jason felt his heart tighten.  In the moonlight he could see that she was crying.  Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears and her face was covered in them.  He came around the couch and sat beside her.  He didn't even say anything just pulled her into his arms and held her like he did weeks ago in the docks. 

            "I had another one of those damn dreams." Gia confessed after she had calmed down a little.  

            "Dreams?" Jason asked.

            "About Stavros and Nikolas." She began. "I have been having them for years, ever since Nikolas lost his father for good.  They got worse right before Nikolas and I broke up.  I thought they were gone for good when I moved in here.  All I had was good dreams." Gia said remembering all the nights she had dreamed of Jason.  "But tonight the dream came back.  I dreamt that he was here in the penthouse! And so was his father!  It was so real!"

            Jason began to slowly rock her, like he used to do to Michael when he had a bad dream.  "It's okay.  Dreams are your fears come to life.  It's what you worry about the most.  You have to let those things go, Gia.  Let them go and you'll stop dreaming about them."

            Gia moved closer to him.  "I wish I knew how." She said.  "I want to, but I can't."

            "Gia, what happened to Nikolas was not your fault.  You are not to blame for what his family did to him.  You never brought back Stavros to his life.  You have to know that."

            "The logical part of my brain does, but there is a part of me that thinks I could have done more." Gia said.

            Jason pulled away from her so they could make eye contact.  "Gia, I wish you wouldn't do this to yourself.  You're a good person.  Think about it.  You have been a good friend to Sonny, Carly and me.  Michael and Adella love you and I know you love them.  They make you smile.  And you make them smile.  Gia, you couldn't have stopped Nikolas.  He did this to himself."

            Gia looked straight into his deep blue eyes.  She could see that he meant every word of what he was saying.  She believed him.  Nikolas had done it to himself.  She tried to help him but she couldn't.  "Thank you." She whispered as she sat up straight.  She mumbled her thanks again as they both leaned closer to one another.  Their lips met in a passionate kiss.  Gia put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as she continued to kiss him. 

            Then she pulled back.  Her hand went to her lips and she looked at him.  "I'm sorry." She said before he could say anything else.  Then she jumped off the couch.  "I shouldn't have done that." She told him.  "We're friends…I shouldn't have done that." She repeated before dashing upstairs.

            Jason wanted to go after her.  After all, he had kissed her too.

            ****

            Gia tiptoed downstairs.  She wasn't sure she was ready to face Jason after what had happened the night before.  She shook her head at the memory.  How badly she wanted to do that for weeks and when she did it she freaked out.  What a fool! He must be as embarrassed as her.  She meekly called out when she reached the bottom step.  "Jason?"

            When she got no answer she realized that he must have gone somewhere with Sonny.  The two often did their business in the morning so Sonny would have more time to spend with his family.  That would mean that Carly would be home.  Gia opened the door, smiled at Johnny, and went into the Corinthos penthouse.

            Carly was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.  Gia threw herself into the chair and sighed.  The blonde looked over her magazine at the model and raised her eyebrow.

            "Something up?" Carly asked.   

            "I'm screwed." Gia declared.

            "Okay." Carly put down her magazine and sat up.  "And what makes you think that?"

            "Well, let's see, last night I overstepped the boundaries of friendship and kissed Jason." Gia explained.  "This is my books makes me screwed."

            "You kissed Jason?" Carly asked, excited.  She noticed the look that Gia gave her.  "I mean, how horrible…to kiss a handsome man!"

            "This is serious!" Gia cried.  "I have been so good about it."

            "About what?" Carly asked and then clued in.  "You wanted to do this for awhile?"

            Gia nodded.  "I think it must be because he treated me so nicely.  I am not used to people being so nice to me despite me having some huge faults.  I guess I can't help but be attracted to him even though I still love Nikolas."

            "Do you still love Nikolas?" Carly asked.

            "Of course!" Gia declared.  Then she was silent.  "Or at least I think so.  I'm confused."

            "If you love Nikolas, I suggest you work your butt off to find him and then go to him.  If you think that there is a chance of something between you and Jason, stay here and give it a try." Carly advised.

            "I don't know what I want anymore." Gia put a pillow over her face.  She was tempted to scream into it.

            "Go ahead." Carly urged.  "Mike is spending the day with the kids."

            Gia let loose her frustrations.

            "Well, I might not know what you want.  But I know what you need." Carly announced.

            "A good knock upside the head?" Gia asked.

            "Ladies night." Carly corrected her.  "Just you and I…raising hell or something close to it.  I'm thinking a night out at Club 101.  No guys…just us women enjoying the music and dancing until the sun comes up."

            Gia threw the pillow off her face.  "You know, that actually sounds like a good idea."

            "I'm full of them." Carly smiled.  "It's a deal.  I'll come collect you at 7:00pm."

            Gia nodded.  Then she slapped her forehead.  "All my party clothes are in a box in the storage room at the club." She said.

            "Not a problem." Carly said grabbing the phone.  "I'll call the club and tell Danny to let you into the room this afternoon.  You can get what you want."

            "Thanks Carly." Gia hugged her friend and then left.

            Carly made the call and then sat back down on the couch with her magazine.  Jason and Gia?  Now that wasn't such a bad idea…


	13. Part Thirteen

Part Thirteen

            Carly was still musing over the idea of Jason and Gia when Sonny came in.  He smiled when he saw her stretched out on the couch.  She smiled back, and then threw her magazine aside.  "How was your morning?"

            "Boring." Sonny said sitting next to her.  "But I think things will pick up now." He leaned over and placed a kiss on Carly's neck.

            "Did Jason have anything interesting to talk about?" Carly asked as she closed her eyes and moved closer to her husband.

            Sonny pulled back.  "No…why?"

            "Well, I happen to know something about him and I wondered if he talked to you about it." Carly told him.

            "Now I am completely lost." Sonny admitted.  "Tell me what's going on."

            "I was talking to Gia, and she told me that she kissed Jason last night.  I was just wondering if he told you about it.  You are his best friend after all." Carly pointed out.

            "Yeah, but we don't talk about things like that." He leaned back against the couch.  "Gia kissed him, huh?" Sonny shook his head.  "That's interesting."

            "You're darn right it is." Carly said.  "I think this is the beginning of something.  In fact, the more I think about it, the more I think those two are perfect for each other."

            "You're just saying that because they are your best friends." Sonny told her.

            "And all they need is a little shove in the general direction of love…"

            "Oh no!" Sonny declared.  "Not this again."

            "What are you talking about?" Carly asked him.  

            "This is the whole Zander and Courtney things all over again." Sonny reminded her.  "You wanted those two to get together after Courtney's divorce from AJ.  You tried to set them up but they didn't take the bait."

            "That was different.  Besides everything worked out for the best.  Courtney is married with a beautiful son and Zander is happy with Emily again.  Jason and Gia are each other's soul mates…"

            "Hold on! Soul mates?" Sonny asked.

            "You know, what you are to me." She told him and then gave him a kiss.  Sonny leaned in for another kiss but she avoided him.  "Back to Jason and Gia, I think they are so into each other, they just don't know it yet.  Gia and I are planning to go out tonight, just us ladies.  I am going to go around the subject lightly but I think by the end of the night she will see how much she likes Jason.  Jason will probably be over here tonight, could you do the same?"

            "Oh no!" Sonny declared yet again.  "I am not going to be a part of this scheme."

            Carly gave him a look.  "It's not a scheme!  It's more like match making.  We are just giving them a helping hand."

            "I still won't be a part of it." Sonny told her.  "Let's stop the talking.  Mike has the kids and they won't be back for hours."

            Carly playfully poked him in the stomach.  "You're so bad."

            "And you love me for it." Sonny said as he pulled Carly into his arms.

            ****

            Gia threw another outfit onto her bed.  She had brought the box of her party clothes back to the penthouse and had spent most of the afternoon going through them.  The truth was she already knew what she wanted to wear in the back of her mind but the more time she spent fussing over her clothes the less time she had to spend with Jason.  She wasn't ready to face him just yet.  

            She gathered up all her clothes and added them to the collection she had in the closest.  Hanging up her dress for that night, she decided on a bath.  That would pass some time.  

            Gia ran the hot water and added some bubbles.  She wanted to soak for hours.  Soak away all thoughts of Nikolas and Jason.  Carly was right…a night for the ladies would be perfect.

            Around supper time, Gia realized that she couldn't avoid Jason anymore.  She needed to get something to eat and she knew that he was still downstairs.  She walked down, spotting him on the couch.  He looked up and smiled.  Gia managed to smile back.

            "Just getting something to eat." She explained.  "Carly and I are going out tonight to her club.  Have some fun the way girls only can."

            Jason nodded.  "Look about last night…"

            "Again, I am so sorry." Gia said.  "First I wake you up and then I go and do something stupid like…"

            "Gia, in case you didn't notice, I kissed you back." Jason told her.  "It was a mutual thing."

            Gia was silent for a moment.  She thought about the kiss again and realized that Jason had leaned into the kiss.  His hands had run through her hair.  His lips had pressed against hers.  "Jason, I really don't know what is happening here."

            "I understand." Jason said.  "You just broke up with your fiancée and you aren't ready for anything."

            "I guess you could say that." Gia said, before disappearing into the kitchen.  

            ****

            Carly did one last check.  "Two kids later…and I still got it!" She declared.  Her blonde hair was down against her back.  She had combed it until it shined.  She had decided on a short red dress, one she had bought a last year for Valentine's Day.  Just wearing it brought back memories of her and Sonny's 'date'.  She had fastened on a necklace and bracelet Sonny had given her for Christmas.  She wore sandals on her feet.  She applied some red lipstick and then smiled.  She was ready to go.

            Sonny whistled from the doorway.  His wife looked gorgeous.  "Are you sure I can't come?"     

            "Ladies only." Carly told him as she slipped into a long black coat.  "Sorry, you don't count."

            "You're such a tease." Sonny said wrapping his arms around her waist.  He kissed her.  "Are you sure you want to go at all?"

            Carly swatted him with her purse.  "Look here, mister, the kids are going to be home any minute now and Gia is expecting me.  This will be good for her."

            "I know." Sonny groaned.  He then raised his eyebrows.  "But I'll wait up."

            "Are you sure that you won't talk to Jason when he comes over?" Carly asked.

            "Absolutely not." Sonny told her falling back on his bed, and watching his wife.

            "Fine. I'll have to do it myself." Carly leaned over the bed and kissed her husband's forehead.  She laughed when she noticed she had left a lipstick kiss on his skin.  "You're no help."

            ****

            All Gia had to do was put in her earrings and then she would be done.  She had chosen to wear a strapless beaded black gown that came down to her ankles.  Her hair was put up with the help of a silver headband.  She too was wearing along black coat and sandals on her feet.  

            She looked at the clock.  Carly was supposed to be there at any moment so Gia decided to wait downstairs.  

            "Wow!" 

            Gia turned around.  "Thanks." She said to Jason.  He stood right next her, so close that she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to, and she wanted to.  But she didn't.  She had decided that she was going to think about what she really wanted…and then she would make her move.

            The door opened and Carly stepped in.  She cursed under her breath when she saw how close the two of them were.  She knew she should have waited another five minutes.  She might have walked in on them kissing.  "Gia, you're a knockout."

            "I could say the same for you." Gia said, happy for the distraction.  "Ready to go."

            ****

            Jason appeared at Sonny's soon after the women had left.  He came in time to help his friend put the children to bed.  Then the two men sat down on the couch to share a drink.  

            "I am really happy for Carly." Jason told Sonny.  "She and Gia seem to really get along.   I am glad to see that she has a good friend."

            "Yeah." Sonny thought for a moment. Jason had brought up the subject of Gia.  Should he say something?  Now would be his chance…he knew Carly wanted him to say something.  He bit his lip and then decided to go for it.  If Carly found out he would tell her that he did it for his friend and not because she asked him to.  "I think Gia has been good for us all.  The kids love her, Carly and I both think a lot of her.  What about you?"

            Jason thought carefully before he answered.  "She's a good friend."

            Sonny didn't want to seem like he was pushing Jason.  "You don't mind her living with you?"  
            "Not at all.  It's nice to have someone else to talk to." Jason said.  "I guess I didn't realize how empty that place was until I had someone around.  I really like it.  I told her she could stay until she found another place.  She told me she's looking but I don't mind if takes awhile."

            Sonny took it all in.  Carly could be right…Jason and Gia just might have a chance at something.

            "Hey Sonny." Jason said a moment later.  "Nice shade…"

            Sonny was confused.  Then he put his hand on his forehead where Jason indicated.  He pulled his hand back bringing some of Carly's lipstick with it.  "Thanks."

            ****

            At the same time Jason and Sonny were talking on the couch, Gia and Carly were entering Club 101.  Both knew that they were going to have a blast, and Carly wasn't surprised when a few heads turned their way.

            "Being the owner has its perks." Carly explained, loving the attention.  "Plus we look damn hot." Carly led Gia to their private booth.  "Nothing but the best for us.  Not only do we get a good view of the activity but we also get privacy." 

            Gia shrugged off her coat as she sat down.  As usual, the club was full that night.  People were on the dance floor and drinks were being sold left and right.  "You must be proud."

            Carly nodded.  "This is my third baby." She said.  "Needless to say, I love nights like this."

            Someone came over to their booth.  He was young, and good looking and Gia flashed him a smile.  He flashed one back.  

            "Carly, I thought it would be forever before you came here to party again." He said.

            "You know me, Shane, can't stay away too long." She laughed and then smiled at her employee.  "My friend Gia and I would like a drink.  I'll have an ice tea."

            "I'll have the same." Gia said remembering what happened the last time she drank.  

            "Be right back." Shane said and then left.

            "He's cute." Gia said watching him leave.  The whole idea of the ladies night was putting Gia into a flirtatious mood.  

            "He's taken." Carly said off handedly.  She wasn't really lying but she was hoping to give Gia that gentle shove she was talking to Sonny about earlier.  

            "Rats." Gia shrugged.  "Oh well."

            "Oh well." Carly echoed.  

            "He really wasn't all that good looking." Gia then commented.  "Not like some I know…"

            "Oh really?" Carly pushed.

            "Really." Gia knew Carly was up to something.  "I know you want me to admit that Jason is hot."  

            "I wasn't even thinking that but you just said it." Carly said sipping her drink that had just arrived.

            Gia shook her head.  "You really are a piece of work."

            Carly just raised her eyebrows.  

            "I heard that you would be here."

            Both women looked up.  Carly smiled.  "Hey Jax."

            "Mind if I join you for a few minutes?" He asked.

            Carly shook her head and scooted closer to Gia.  "Hop in." She told her partner.  "I think you met Gia Campbell."

            "A few times…each time she looked lovely as you both do tonight." Jax said shaking Gia's hand.

            "Jax is a charmer." Carly said.  "I would warn you about him but he got married last month.  How is Skye Chandler-Quartermaine Jacks?"

            "A handful…but you know me, I like a challenge." Jax laughed.  "What brings you both out?"  
            "Why Jax, it's Ladies Night!" Carly exclaimed.

            "Why do I have a feeling that I should alert the proper authorities?" Jax asked.

            Gia grinned.  "I think you better escape while you still have the chance." 

            Jax laughed.  "I do have to be going home to my wife.  I thought I would stop in to see if we were having another successful night.  I tell you Carly, I never expected this much when you approached me four years ago."

            "Well, you just didn't have my vision, Jax." Carly sipped some more of her ice tea.

            "Have a wild night, ladies." Jax said in farewell.

            After a few more ice teas, Gia and Carly decided they wanted to dance.  They worked themselves into the middle of the mass of people moving to the beat.  Gia threw herself into the music and soon her braids were flying everywhere.  Carly was laughing and her dress was flying out.  Both women just wanted to have fun.

            After they were tired of dancing they returned to their booth.  Both had lost a lot of their energy but there was something else they wanted to do…talk.

            "Carly, I really was thinking about what you said.  If I want to be with Nikolas I should go find him." Gia said.

            Carly felt her heart sink.  She had hoped that Gia would go for Jason.  But she wanted her friend to be happy, and if Nikolas was it the brat better treat her right.

            "But I don't want to find him." Gia admitted.  "I don't want to walk back into a relationship like it was.  I really don't think Nikolas will change.  He is set in his ways."

            That's good news, Carly thought.

            "But I am not sure about Jason." Gia also admitted.  "I really don't think I am ready for any kind of relationship.  Part of me still loves Nikolas strongly.  I don't want to ruin my good friendship with Jason because of it."

            Carly knew she couldn't push it any farther.  She put her arm on Gia's.  "Let's not think about that.  It's Ladies Night…no men involved."


	14. Part Fourteen

Part Fourteen

            Gia groaned and turned over once more.  She was trying vainly to fall back asleep after being woken up by her cell phone.  She hadn't answered it, instead at laid there until the person gave up.  She and Carly had gotten home later than they planned. After Carly banned men from the conversation they had really let loose.  They had hit the dance floor again, grinding up a storm.  Then they had gotten Carly's driver to take them get some ice cream.  Gia was pretty sure it was close to three thirty when they landed back home.

            Gia slowly began to wake up.  According to her clock, she had only been sleeping for five hours.  She needed more sleep than that.  She ached a little from dancing in her high sandals.  She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her cell phone to see who called.  She groaned again when she saw the name.  "Marcus…" She dropped the phone back onto the table.  She wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

            She crawled out of bed and headed for the shower.  The hot blast woke her up as soon as it hit her.  She worked out all the kinks and then got dressed.  She had a meeting with the PR department at Deception in the afternoon.  They were getting ready to shoot for the Nurses Ball.  Elizabeth Spencer had designed the t-shirt again.  

            Until then, she wanted to relax.  Actually she wanted to sleep but she forgot the turn her cell phone off.  When she went back to the room, she saw that her brother had called again.  "Good Lord, Marcus.  I really am not in the mood for your lecture today." She figured she was due for another one soon.  He had left her alone for a few weeks, but she knew that he hadn't given up on the idea of getting her out of the penthouse.  Thank God her mother was visiting relatives or she would be swamped with family who thought they knew best.

            She was fixing her hair when the phone rang again.  "Dammit Marcus, get a life." She said reaching for it.  She may as well answer it and get it over with.  She put the phone to her ear and spoke in a sweet voice.  "Hello."

            "Gia, where were you?" 

            "Hmm, it's just after 8:30 in the morning.  Some people like to sleep in." She informed him.

            "Gia, we need to talk."

            "No we don't." Gia told him.  "You don't want to talk you just want to tell me what a fool I am being for living in the same place as Jason Morgan.  You want to tell me that I am stupid for wanting Carly Corinthos as a best friend.  I don't get a say…that's not talking, that's a lecture.  And I have had quite enough form you."

            "Look, Gia, there is something I want you to see." Marcus said.  "I just want you to know something.  Just meet me at Kelly's.  I'll buy you breakfast."

            Gia sighed.  "The moment I feel like I am being treated like a child I will leave the diner.  Agreed?"

            "Sure, anything you want." Marcus said.  "See you in twenty minutes."

            Gia hung up her phone.  She really hoped that Marcus would keep his word and not yell at her again.  If that was what he was going to do over the fact that she was living with Jason, how would he react when he found out that she might have feelings for Jason?

            She gathered her things together and headed downstairs.  Jason was sitting on the couch, reading the paper.  "Good morning."

            Jason looked at her and smiled.  "Hey…how was last night?"

            "A lot of fun, just what I needed." Gia told him.  She took a deep breath.  She had decided she was going to say what she had been thinking lately.  "I have to meet my brother for breakfast at Kelly's.  Will you still be here when I come back?"

            "Yeah, why?" Jason asked.

            "I wanted to talk to you about some things." Gia said.  "It's kind of important, and I really don't want to get into it now seeing as I only have twenty minutes.  See you later."

            "Sure." Jason said as he watched her go.  He put down the paper, wondering what Gia would have to say.  He hoped she wasn't planning on moving out…

            ****

            Carly smelt coffee brewing.  She cringed a little and then opened her eyes.  She was overtired, and she knew it.  Too much partying for her…It's not as easy as it used to be, she thought.  She looked at the clock.  She was missing the morning routine!

            Scrambling around the room she made it downstairs just in time to see Michael off.  Sonny laughed when he took in her appearance.  "Carly, go back to bed."

            "I don't want to." She said putting her head down on the table.  "I can't sleep the whole day away.  What a waste!"

            "I'm sorry I didn't wait up. I thought you would be home earlier than that." Sonny admitted.  "How was it?"

            "Fun but I was hoping that I could get Gia to talk about Jason more.  She did say that he was hot." Carly mumbled, mostly in the direction of the table.

            "Jason talked out Gia last night."

            Carly's head shot up.  "That's great.  Now we can…"  

            "Carly, I really think that they can do this on their own." Sonny told her.  "If they are made for each other like you say then they will figure it out.  So, we will mind our own business."

            "Okay." Carly said without a fight.

            "Now would you please go back to bed?" 

            Carly didn't answer…she was asleep on the table.

            ****

            Gia fought a yawn as she finished off her breakfast.  She would have to go to bed early that night.  Marcus hadn't mentioned why they were there yet.  He wanted to have a nice breakfast with his sister before he talked to her about Morgan and Corinthos.

            "How are you, Gia?" Marcus asked.  "I mean…really, how are you?"

            "I'm really okay." She assured him.  "Yes, I miss Nikolas but I am getting better everyday.  And I am happy with the new life I am building."

            "That's what I am here about." Marcus told her.

            "Well, obviously." Gia pushed away her plate so the waitress would take it.  "I really would like this to be quick."

            Marcus nodded and pulled out a file.  "Gia, I wanted you to see this because I wanted you to know the odds.  I wanted you to know what goes on in the world of Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan.  I want you to see how dangerous it is…on paper at least so you never had to see first hand."

            Gia looked at her brother before reaching across the table and taking the folder.  She opened it and scanned the first page.  "What is this?"

            "That is the name of someone who was killed by Sonny Corinthos or because of him." Marcus explained.  "You might actually remember him…Deke...he was my mentor."

            "Do you know that Sonny killed him for sure?"

            "You can never be sure with the mafia." Marcus told her.  "But I have always known in my heart that Sonny had something to do with it."

            "But you can't be sure." Gia closed the folder.  "This is crazy."

            Marcus opened it back up and turned the page.  "So that wasn't a good example. Let's move on to the next one."

            Gia read the name.  "Lily Rivera Corinthos."

            "She was killed in a car bomb along with her and Sonny's baby."

            Gia's heart sank.  Sonny lost his wife and baby… "That's horrible." Gia whispered.

            "It was meant for Sonny." Marcus added.

            For the next while Gia flipped through profiles of people who where injured or killed.  Gia felt like she was being overloaded.  She read how Jason and Sonny were both hurt numerous times.  Each was shot more than once.  She read how Robin Scorpio was injured while she dating Jason.  She flipped to the next page and gasped. "Nikolas Cassadine."

            "A shoot out in front of Luke's club.  Nikolas was hurt pretty badly.  He was lucky some of Jason Quartermaine emerged in Morgan in time enough to save him." Marcus explained.

            Gia closed the folder.  That was enough for her.  Nikolas had never told her that.  "How did you put this together?"

            "I went through the files on my own time." Marcus told her.  "I wanted to you to see how many people over the years were affected by being close to Corinthos and Morgan.  Gia, I just wanted you to know that you could end up a part of file like this.  I just wanted you to be aware of this."

            "I was aware before…" Gia stood up.  "Now I am painfully aware.  I know what Sonny and Jason do.  But I can't help but like them.  I want you to just stop all this."

            "Gia, I care about you.  I won't be the one who identifies you in the morgue.  I won't be the one who tells Mom you're dead." Marcus stood up to.  He could see that she was upset.  Maybe he had gone too far or maybe she was coming to her senses.  "If I can't change you mind, just promise me you'll be careful." 

            "I promise." Gia pulled him into a hug and then walked off.  

            ****

            Jason looked up when the door opened.  Gia was standing there.  He could tell something was wrong.  "What happened?"

            "I don't know." Gia muttered.  She had planned to tell Jason something but her meeting with her brother changed a lot of things.  "Jason, I still need to talk to you.  I'm really confused right now."

            Jason took her hand.  Gia felt the same spark she always felt when she was around him.  They sat on the couch facing each other.  

            "Jason, I had this all planned out.  I knew what I wanted to tell you." Gia said struggling to find the right words.

            "Gia, it's alright, please just tell me what's wrong…"

            "I wanted to talk about us…I still want to talk about us." Gia began.  "A month ago I was stuck in a rut with Nikolas.  I thought I lost it all when he decided to leave me.  But you picked me up and helped me see that I hadn't lost it all.  You did so much for me.  Each day that I am around you I find myself smiling more and more.  When we kissed the other night I pulled away but I realized something." She was about to lay it all on the line.  "I want something more between us Jason.  I want to try…"  Gia trailed off not sure what else to say.

            Jason felt his heart leap.  She wanted to be more than friends.  "Gia, I want the same thing."

            Gia smiled a little.  "I know we didn't do this the right way.  We moved into together first and then we decide to date.  But I can't help myself.  I think I am ready to move on."

            "Then why did you say you were confused?" Jason asked.

            "I just came from seeing my brother.  He didn't try to lecture me; instead he had the hard facts on what it is like to live in your world." She told him.  "I heard about Lily…and Nikolas.  I learned about how you saved him." She bent her head down.  

            "Gia, I want you to know that I would never let anyone hurt you." Jason said reached out and touched her face.  

            "That's not what got me upset." Gia said.  "I'm not worried about that." Her hand moved to touch his face.  "I am just confused.  I mean I really don't know if I want to take the chance.  I just lost Nikolas.  If I let myself open up to you, what if something happens to you?  I will have lost you too.  I can't have my heart broken again.  On my way back here I was thinking about it.  I want to be with you, but if we try and we find that there is something there I can't lose you.  Do you understand?"

            Jason nodded.  He pulled her into his arms so her head was rested against his chest.

            "I am really scared Jason.  I am scared of opening up...and I am scared of losing you."  She said leaning against him.  

            Jason kissed the top of her head.  "Gia, I promise you won't loose me.  I know that what me and Sonny do is dangerous but it has been really quiet for the last few years.  Sonny and I have the respect of many people and no one would want to start something.  Think about it Gia…Sonny would never put his family in danger.  He knows it is safe.  I would never ask you to start anything with me if I thought that you would get hurt."

            Gia felt herself calming down.  She looked up at him.  "I feel so much better. I feel better knowing that I have gotten this off my chest."

            Jason nodded.  "I couldn't agree more.  No more tiptoeing around." He grinned and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.  

            She move to return the kiss and the two became lost in a kiss.  All the feelings that had been building up for awhile poured out.  Gia pulled back and laughed a little.  "I was also thinking that we should take it slow.  I mean, I know my feelings are pretty strong but I don't want to rush anything."

            "I think that would be a good idea too." Jason said.  "But by moving it slow does that mean you will move out?"

            "I don't want to." Gia admitted.  "Do you want me to?"

            "No!" Jason cried.  "I was worried that was what you were going to tell me."

            "I love it here." Gia said.  "I love the fact that I am close to Sonny and Carly and the kids.  And that I am close to you…" She lightly kissed him again.  "In fact I think that we should make it more permanent.  I am tired of running for my stuff at Club 101.  Do you think we can move it here?"

            "Sounds like a plan." Jason said.  "I can do it.  I haven't got anything planned for today."

            "I have a Deception shoot for the Nurses Ball this afternoon." Gia said.  "I should be done early evening.  Why don't I meet you there and we can get it together?"

            Jason nodded.  "I'll go over and tell Carly."

            "Please tell her that she can also stop trying to push us together…we figured it out on our own." Gia felt his lips on her cheek and closed her eyes.  Things were finally falling back into place.

              ****

            AJ knew he was a ticking time bomb.  He knew he was going to snap.  He also knew that he wasn't going to do anything about it.  He was going to let himself explode.  He wanted to.  

            Maybe if Jason hadn't forced his way into his room and threatened him a month ago…maybe he would have cooled down from his confrontation with Gia and just went back to brooding.  But Jason had to push him and he was ready to push back.  It had taken some time but AJ Quartermaine wasn't going to take it anymore.  He knew that he was right…he just couldn't compete with men like Sonny and Jason.  They had money and power.  AJ had neither.  Without his family's support he was nothing, or so they told him.  

            That was all going to change.  He was going to show everyone that he could be someone and defeat Sonny and Jason.

            ****

            Jason knew he was early when he pulled the car to Club 101.  Carly's favorite employee, Danny, was standing there with the key.  The club didn't open to the public for another few hours so no other employees had arrived yet.  Danny usually oversaw the preparations for opening.  He handed the key to Jason.  

            "I'm going over to Kelly's for some dinner.  I'll be back in about an hour to get the key back from you." He told Jason, before getting into his own car.

            Jason opened the back door and went up to the storage room.  He used the key to unlock it.  Gia wouldn't be along for a little while so he decided to start on his own.  If he got it all done before she arrived then they could spend more time together.  

            He had gotten most of the boxes into the car when he heard the footsteps on the back steps.  He smiled.  She was on her way.

            He turned around and his smile disappeared.  

            AJ was standing there with a wild look in his eyes.


	15. Part Fifteen

Part Fifteen

Author's Note: This chapter contains medical information.  It may not be correct and I apologize for this.

            "AJ, get the hell out of here." Jason told him.  "You're not allowed anywhere near Carly's club."

            "That's right, I am not allowed near here." AJ came into the doorway.  "I am not allowed in here because you and Sonny SAY SO.  Isn't that right?"

            "Just get out." Jason said.

            "You and Sonny both think that you have the right to tell me what to do.  You think you have the right to tell me to stay away from here…to stay away from my son." AJ said as he walked into the room.  "You and Sonny think you are the boss of me.  News flash Jason…YOU'RE NOT!"  His voice echoed through the tiny room.  "I am sick and tired of you telling me what to do Jason.  I want to take it all back.  I want my life back…I want to be able to walk where I want to walk.  I want to be able to talk to anyone I want to, like Gia.  I want to be able to see my son, Michael."

            Jason felt anger rise in him when he mentioned Gia and Michael.  "That's never going to happen.  You had your chance and you blew it…by drinking!" He said.  "Just like you did before you came over here."

            "I am getting another chance." AJ declared.  "At yours and Sonny's expense of course.  I am taking the chance for myself." He quickly pulled out a gun.

            Jason knew he had to act fast.  He would only have one chance to get that gun from AJ.  He knew that he couldn't talk him out of shooting him.  He lunged forward hoping that AJ's drunken state would slow him.

            AJ reacted just as quick.  The gun went off, sending Jason back to the floor.  AJ looked down at the man who was his little brother.  Blood was leaking out of his side, forming a pool under him.  

            AJ was silent for a moment.  Then he began to laugh.  His laughter echoed through the room.  He had done it.  He had proved that he was the better man.  He felt so good.  Until he heard the scream…

            He turned to see Gia standing there.  Her eyes were wide…he could read the pain and fear in them.  Then it hit him…he had shot a man.  It was like the sound of Gia's scream had grounded him.  "Oh God…" He muttered.

            Gia's first instinct was to run to Jason but she was stopped short by the thought of AJ holding a gun.  Would he shoot her as well for trying to help Jason?  She wanted to help him so badly.

            "I shot him."

            Gia heard AJ mumble.  She knew by the look of him that he was in shock.  "AJ…" She said in a quiet voice.

            He looked up and she could read the regret in his eyes.  "I didn't want to hurt him.  I just wanted to show him that he can't run my life."

            Gia carefully stepped forward, watching the gun in his hand closely.  She looked over at Jason.  His eyes were closed and he was getting paler.  Was he dead already?  She choked back a sob and looked at AJ.  "I know you didn't want to hurt him."  Gia told him in a soothing voice.  "You didn't mean to do it.  I don't think this is your fault."

            AJ nodded.  He felt tears streaming down his face.

            "Why don't you give me the gun, AJ?" Gia asked, holding out her hand.  "That way you can't accidentally hurt anyone else."  She was afraid that he might shoot her or worse, shoot Jason in the head before she got a chance to see if he was alive.  

            AJ thought for a moment.  He had just wanted to show Jason up…he didn't want to hurt him.  He extended his hand with the gun and let Gia take it from him.  "I'm really sorry."

            Gia held the cold gun in her hand and felt some relief flood into her. AJ reached out and pulled her into a hug before she could react.  

            "I am really sorry, Gia." AJ whispered.  "I wanted to show him that I wasn't going to play by his rules anymore."

            Gia realized that AJ was either in shock at what he had done, or he had lost it.  She rubbed his back with her free hand.  "It's okay." She said looking over at Jason.  Her heart leaped when she saw that he was still breathing.  "When the police come I'll tell them that you didn't mean to do it."

            AJ pulled back.  "Police!"

            Gia realized she had said the wrong thing.  She was going to tell him that she didn't mean it but he reacted faster.  He pushed her away, sending her flying with the gun in her hand.  She landed hard between boxes of her stuff.  Her head bounced off the corner of a chair.  Everything went black…

            ****

            Danny looked at his watch.  It was exactly an hour later.  He noticed that Mr. Morgan's car was still there with the trunk open so he and Miss Campbell must still be loading their stuff.  He decided to lend a hand so they could get out of there before the other employees arrived to set up for that night's crowd.

            "Mr. Morgan." He called as he walked towards the storage room.  He didn't get an answer.  "Miss Campbell." His voice was louder this time.  Still no answer.  He walked to the open door and glanced inside.  He thought he was going to loose his supper.  

            Jason Morgan was lying in a pool of blood. He was deathly pale.  

            Gia Campbell was amongst some boxes, her eyes closed.  He could see a little blood next to her head and there was a gun lying next to her right hand.  

            He didn't have time to try and figure out what happened.  He checked Gia's pulse first.  She had a strong beat and was breathing.  He then went to Jason.  He reached to take his pulse and was afraid of what he might find.  It was a miracle when he found a weak pulse.  He felt Jason's blood soak into his own clothing.  He didn't have time to care.  He reached into the nearest box and pulled out a blue t-shirt.  Given the circumstances he didn't think that Gia would mind.  He searched for the source and finally found it in Jason's left side.  He pressed the shirt to the wound in an attempt to slow down the blood loss.  He had already lost so much.  He then got out his cell phone and made the call to 911.

            ****

            Carly sat down onto the couch.  She was feeling a little lightheaded.  She hadn't eaten much at dinner and Sonny was working on supper.  She was really hungry. She glanced up when she saw Sonny coming out with plates to set the table.  He had gotten home an hour ago and told Carly to prepare herself for a romantic dinner.  He had fed the children and then sent them upstairs with Leticia.

            "Hey!" Carly sat up straight. "I didn't tell you about Jason and Gia! You were busy with the kids.  You were right…they realized that they want to be together on their own.  They are moving the rest of Gia's stuff into the penthouse now."

            "I like it when you admit you were wrong." Sonny teased.  He pulled out a chair.  "Supper is served, my dear."

            "You're such a gentleman." Carly gushed sitting into the chair.  "What will we be dining on tonight?"

            "Roast chicken, baby potatoes and a medley of vegetables." Sonny informed her.

            "Delicious." Carly said, looking down at her plate.  

            The phone rang and Carly gave Sonny a look.  "This is a romantic night between us…it's probably Benny." She reached out and grabbed his hand.  "Just let it ring."

            Sonny hesitated and then sighed.  "Alright." After six rings, it stopped.  Carly grinned and then frowned again when it started to ring right away.  Sonny pulled away. "It might be important."  He picked up the phone.  "Hey Bobbie." Carly stood up, thinking her mother wanted her.  Then she noticed the look on Sonny's face.  His whole body language changed.  It couldn't be good.  "We'll be right there."   He hung up the phone.  "Get your coat and tell Leticia to watch the kids." 

            Carly complied and came back downstairs to see Sonny holding the door open.  "What happened?"

            "Bobbie heard two ambulances are on their way to GH." He told her taking her hand.  "It's Jason and Gia…"

            Carly turned pale.  She felt herself go dizzy.  Sonny put his arm around to support her. "How bad?"

            "Bobbie said all she knew was that they were to prepare for a gun shot wound." Sonny told her.  "She said she didn't know which one."

            Just then Carly's cell phone rang.  She pulled it out of her pocket.  "Danny!" She said when she heard her employee's voice.  "What?" She cried grabbing onto Sonny tightly.  "Tell the police that I'll be at the hospital.  If they need to speak to me they can come there."  She hung up the phone.

            "Jason was shot." She told Sonny as they boarded the elevator.  "Gia hit her head on something.  The paramedics couldn't wake her when they arrived."

            "How do you know this?" Sonny asked.

            "Because it happened in the storage room of my club." Carly cried as they crawled into the car.  "Danny found them when he came back to get the key from Jason."  

            "Did he see who did it?" Sonny asked.  

            "No…he said whoever it was long gone." Carly explained.  "The cops are on it.  They might show up at the hospital to ask me some questions."  

            "Are you worried about your club?" Sonny asked knowing how much Carly put into Club 101.

            "I am more worried about Jason and Gia right now." 

            ****

            Bobbie bit her lip as she saw Alan Quartermaine come running.  He was all ready to go to work on the emergency.  "Alan!"

            "Bobbie, is the GSW here yet?" Alan asked the red headed nurse.

            She shook her head.  "Alan, I hate to be the one to tell you this…but the victim might be Jason."

            Alan felt like someone knocked the wind out of him.  He sank down in the nearest chair.

            "Are you sure?" Alan asked in a quiet voice.

            "The victims are Jason and Gia Campbell.  We don't know which one of them is the GSW yet.  We tried to radio out to ask them but they were busy with them.  Alan, maybe you shouldn't be the one to look after this.  The GSW victim is in pretty bad shape." Bobbie placed her hand on Alan's shoulder.  She was scared as well.  She knew how much Carly and Sonny thought of Jason and Gia.  

            The doors burst open and the paramedics rolled in Gia.  Alan stood up and walked over.  He knew right away that Jason was the one shot.  He took a deep breath and asked the nearest paramedic for the information on Gia.

            "Took a hit to back of her skull…there is a gash in her head but we managed to stop the bleeding.  She hasn't woken up yet or responded in any way.  She could have a severe concussion."

            Alan leaned down.  He opened one of Gia's eyes and didn't like what he saw.  "Gia, come on.  We need you to wake it." He was worried that she could slip into a coma if she didn't soon wake up.  

            The other stretcher rolled in.  Alan rushed over.  He knew it was bad before he even asked for the vitals.  Jason was so pale.  He stuttered out a few instructions before he felt Bobbie pull him away.  

            "You can't do this." She informed him.  "You look after Gia.  I have already paged another doctor."

            Alan nodded.  Bobbie was right.  He knew he couldn't be the one to try to save his son.  He walked back to the exam room where Gia was.  He looked out when Jason's stretcher was rushed off.  He knew that they were headed towards the OR.  After they stabilized Gia he would have to call home.  

            He would have to prepare his family for the possibility that Jason might not make it.


	16. Part Sixteen

Part Sixteen

Author's Note: This chapter contains medical information.  It may not be accurate and I am sorry if it is not.

            Marcus Taggert rushed into the ER at General Hospital.  He had been called to a shooting at Carly Corinthos' club.  As soon as he got there, he knew something was wrong.  He was standing in a room full of Gia's things.  Then Mac told him.  He didn't even wait, he ran out of there.

            He grabbed the nearest nurse.  "Where's Gia Campbell?"

            The nurse appeared to think for a moment.  "She is down the hall in Room 35." 

            Marcus ran off in the direction the nurse had shown him.  He opened the door not knowing what to find.  

            Amy Vining was hanging up an IV bag.  His sister lay in the bed, not moving.  

            "What's wrong?" Marcus demanded.

            "She has a severe concussion.  Dr. Quartermaine thinks that she may have already slipped into a coma.  It's not a deep coma but she won't respond to anything." She placed a hand on his shoulder.  "I'm sorry."

            "Is there any good news?" Marcus asked shrugging off Amy's hand to sit down next to his sister.

            "The swelling on the brain is beginning to go down." She told him.  "Dr. Quartermaine thinks she might wake up before morning.  Then we can determine if there is any brain damage."  She waited for any other questions and then left.

            Brain damage…he hadn't thought about that yet.  He reached out to take Gia's hand.  "Hey baby girl, why don't you wake up so we can talk?  I promise I won't lecture you like I have been doing lately…"

            He heard the door open.  Sonny and Carly Corinthos stood there.  Marcus stood up.  "I would really like it if you left."

            "Gia is my friend." Carly said quietly.

            "You did this to her." Marcus said to Sonny.  "Because she knew you and Morgan she was in danger…"

            "We don't know anything yet." Sonny told him.  "Look, I am sorry that Gia got hurt but you know as well as I do that nothing has happened in Port Charles in a long time.  I don't think anyone is going to stir up any trouble."

            "There is always someone who wants to have a piece of your pie…" Marcus trailed off.  "I swore to myself that I wouldn't let anyone hurt my baby sister.  I failed."

            "We'll go." Carly said pushing her husband out the room gently.  "I'll come back to see her later." She told him.  "Taggert is really upset right now.  I don't blame him.  He needs time to digest what happened." She bit her lip.  "Let's go check on Jason."

            Sonny put his arm around Carly.  He knew that she was dreading going upstairs to the OR waiting room.  He was too.  Bobbie had told them both that it wasn't good.  When they went upstairs they found the waiting room full of Quartermaines.  Alan, Monica, Ned and Edward were all waiting for word on Jason.

            "Maybe we should go." Sonny said.

            "We have every right to be there." Carly said sitting down in the chairs away from the family.  "Jason is not a Quartermaine…just like Michael isn't." She laid her head on his shoulder.  "I wonder how this happened."

            "I got men on." Sonny informed her.  "When Gia wakes up she will be the one to tell us everything."

            "This is horrible." Carly said feeling the tears coming down her face.  "They are my friends.  What if neither one of them make it?"

            "You can't talk like that." Sonny told her.  "You just can't."

            Zander and Emily Smith were the next ones to arrive.  They both sat closer to Sonny and Carly.  Emily knew her parents didn't approve of her marriage but she wasn't in the mood to fight about it.  She was worried sick about her brother.

            To everyone, minutes felt like hours so when the surgeon appeared after three hours it felt like a lifetime had been spent waiting.  They all stood at once.

            "He lost a lot of blood; we had to give him numerous transfusions." The doctor began.  "He had damage to his spleen, stomach and liver but we managed to repair them all.  We stopped all the internal bleeding."

            Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

            "He is not out of the woods yet.  If he makes it through the next few days I say he should recover nicely." 

            Carly stood up.  "Where is he?  Can we see him?"

            Edward growled.  "You are not going anywhere near my grandson! It's because of you and your hoodlum husband that Jason nearly died."

            "He is not a Quartermaine.  I am sorry to say this but he wouldn't want half of you in that room.  Jason is our family." Carly cried.

            "Blood is what counts." Edward bellowed.

            "Both of you stop it…" Emily jumped to her feet.  "Carly's right, grandfather.  Jason loves Sonny and Carly.  We can't deny them their right to see him."

            "They can see him." Alan finally spoke up.  "Jason may need them."

            "Thank you…both of you." Carly said, looking back at the surgeon.  "Where is he?"

            "ICU…don't stay long." 

            Sonny took Carly's hand and they walked down the hallway to where Jason was.  When Sonny opened the door, Carly let out a sob.  Jason had so many machines hooked up to him.  She pulled a chair next to the bed.  "Hey you…You knew I would be the first one here, didn't you? I can't stay away from you.  You're my best friend.  I am not going to give up on you, I promise.  So you can't give up on me.  You have to open your eyes.  You have to come home because the children want to see you already."  She bit her lip and wiped away a few tears.  She knew that Jason could here her…just like she could hear him after her accident.

            Sonny placed his hand on his wife's shoulder.  "Buddy, Carly's right.  She's not right all the time…"

            Carly swatted him.  "Hey!"

            Sonny chuckled softly.  "But she's right about one thing…you can't leave now.  You are just starting to get you're life back.  You met a great girl; you have great friends…not that I am bragging.  Jason, we need you." 

            Carly turned her head away.  With all the tubes connected to her friend she was having trouble being there.  "I'm going to check on Gia, okay?"

            Sonny nodded and took her place in the chair.  He watched his best friend fight for his life.  His voice was more solemn now.  "To tell the truth, Jason, you are my only friend.  You don't know how much that means to me.  You are the only one who stood by no matter what when my other friends decided I was not good enough to be their friends.  And they were right; there was a time when I wasn't a good friend to anyone.  But you didn't care.  I hope you know that…Jason, you are my best friend."

            He heard a knock at the door and stood up.  Emily was standing there.  

            "Do you mind if I visit?" 

            "Not at all." Sonny said leaving the room.  Emily's husband was standing outside the door.

            "Who did this to Jason and Gia?" Zander asked, hating to see his wife in pain. He also hated to see Carly upset.  He still cared a great deal for her.

            "I wish I knew." Sonny said feeling anger stirring in him.  "I hope to know soon.  Gia should wake up soon.  She may be able tell us."

            Zander leaned against the wall.  "I thought you had no competition."

            "I thought I did too." Sonny admitted.  He hated to think that he had overlooked something.  He hated to think that he may have had some small part in this.  "I'm going to call Leticia about the children.  Please tell Emily that if she needs anything I'm here."

            "I will." Zander said entering the room to be with his wife.

            Sonny dialed his number.  He also decided to put extra guards at his door incase there really was a new threat in Port Charles.  His family meant everything to him and he knew he would die if anything happened to Michael, Adella or Carly.

            ****

            Carly wasn't surprised to find Taggert still in the room with Gia.  No matter how annoying he was he still loved his little sister.  She pushed open the door.  

            Marcus looked back.  He wasn't as angry as he was before.  He knew that Carly was Gia's friend and that she cared for her.  "She still hasn't woken up.  The nurse said she looks better." Gia was getting more color but Marcus wanted to see her eyes.

            Carly knew it was too much to ask for some time alone with Gia so she just stood there.

            Marcus stood up.  "I know I don't like your husband but you are Gia's friend.  She would want you here.  I'm going to get some coffee.  If she stirs please come get me."

            Carly nodded.  When he was almost out the door, she spoke up.  "Thanks."  She sat down in the seat.  "Okay girl, you want to wake up so we can talk.  How come you didn't tell me you were thinking of getting with Jason?  I knew you thought he was hot." She teased.  "And I wanted to talk about last night.  We had so much fun didn't we?  I think it is safe to say that you are my first real female friend since I came to Port Charles.  I had one or two but it was mostly a business arrangement." She said remembering Lorraine.  Boy that was a long time ago, she thought.  "But you and I…we click.  We have been neighbors and friends for a month and my kids just love you.  I need you to walk up so we can talk about when we will have our next Ladies Night."

            Carly leaned against her chair.  She was tired and hungry.  She suddenly remembered that she had skipped supper.  She closed her eyes.

            "Carly…"

            Carly's eyes flew open.  Gia was moving a little, her eyes fluttering open and shut.  "I'm here, Gia."

            "Carly!" Gia felt really fuzzy.  She struggled to open her eyes but the bright light sent a pain shooting through her head.  "Where…"

            "The hospital, Gia."  Carly put her hand gently on her chest.  "Don't try to move.  I am going to get a nurse…and your brother.  I'll be right back."  She darted out the room and found Amy first.  Then she found Taggert by the coffee machine.  "She's coming around."

            Marcus' face lit up.  He raced off down the hall.  Carly was about to join him when she remembered that Sonny had mentioned Gia might know who did this.  She should go get him.

            Marcus never felt so relieved in his life.  He saw that Gia's eyes were open and she was questioning Amy about her head.  Amy was in the process of giving her some pain medication.  "Gia!"  

            "Marcus." Gia cried.  "I am glad to see you.  I was scared there for a moment." She laid her head back on the pillow.  "How did I get here?"

            "You don't remember?" Marcus asked.  "You were at Club 101…"

            It all came flooding back to Gia.  She remembered running in to see Jason lying on the floor covered in blood.  She remembered the wild look AJ had.  "JASON! How is Jason?"

            "He is in the ICU." 

            Gia sat up.  "I have to go up there."

            Amy placed her hand on Gia's shoulder.  "You aren't going anywhere.  I think that you need to rest.  Well, this is certainly a good sign.  I think your cat scan should show no damage."

            "That's great." Marcus said sitting down.

            "But you don't understand." Gia said.  "I have to go to Jason."

            "Gia, you don't understand." Marcus told her.  "You were nearly killed because of him.  He is in the mob and people like him can't help but attract people like the one who attacked you.  You were lucky tonight Gia…"

            "I thought you knew." Gia said.

            "Knew what?" Marcus asked confused.

            Gia could see that Sonny and Carly were in the doorway now.  "It wasn't anyone from Jason's line of work.  It was AJ Quartermaine who did this to us!"


	17. Part Seventeen

Part Seventeen

            Taggert had immediately put out and APB on AJ Quartermaine.  Gia had recounted how she was supposed to meet Jason at the club.  She had walked upstairs to find him lying on the floor and AJ standing over him.  He had a gun in his hand and she managed to talk him into giving it to her.  Then he got scared and pushed her.  That was how she hit her head.   

            "He had a wild look in his eyes." Gia went on.  Her brother and Carly were her audience now.  Sonny had disappeared as soon as she had said AJ's name.  "I think he was in shock.  He didn't really think before he shot him.  Either that or he is truly insane."

            "Why did you risk your life like that?" Marcus asked his sister.  "He could have shot you."

            "He knew I was there, Marcus.  He could have shot me in the back if I ran.  Plus, I had to help Jason." She couldn't get the image of Jason lying in a pool of blood out of her head.  He looked so pale… "How's Jason?" She asked again.

            "He's holding his own." Carly told her.  "If there aren't any complications in the next few days then he should be okay.  He'll have to let himself heal…that's the biggest problem."

            "I'll make sure of it." Gia told her.  "I'll make sure he gets better."

            "Gia, I don't want you anywhere near Jason." Marcus said.  "You almost died because of him."

            "Would you get it through your head?" Gia cried, causing her own head to pound.  She winced and then continued.  "AJ Quartermaine shot him.  He is not in the mob.  I am not in danger when I am with Jason.  And I am going to be with Jason.  In fact, the reason why we were at Club 101 was to get the rest of my stuff."

            Marcus sighed.  Gia was determined and he knew that once she had made up her mind nothing was going to change it.  He knew that now wasn't the time to talk to Gia about her growing relationship with Jason Morgan.  He stood up and kissed her forehead.  "Just get some rest." He was going to find AJ Quartermaine and make sure he paid.

            "Okay." She watched her brother go and sighed in relief.  "I wish he would get off my back."

            Carly sat down in the chair.  "He's your brother and he cares about you.  I think that it's kinda sweet…but I can see the annoying part of it too."

            "Did you see Jason?" Gia asked.

            Carly nodded.  "There were a lot of machines there and he looked so small compared to them all.  But I know Jason.  And I know that he is fighting with all he's got to get better.  Now that he's got you he has got something extra special to fight for."

            "Will you do me a favor?" Gia asked.

            "Anything, honey." Carly told her.

            "Will you sit with him?  I want to be there but Amy said I have to stay in bed.  But I would feel better knowing that there was someone with him.  Can you do that?"

            "Sure." Carly stood up.  "I'll come see you later on to make sure that you are doing alright.  Now get some rest."

            "You sound like Marcus." Gia commented.

            "Don't go there."  Carly joked, squeezing Gia's hand and exiting the room.  She wrapped her arms around herself as she prepared to see Jason again.  She wished Sonny was there to be with her but she knew that he was giving orders for AJ to be found.  She hadn't lied to Gia when she said that Jason would fight with everything he had.  She just hated the waiting.  When she got back to the ICU, she saw that Alan and Monica were still standing there looking in at Jason.  She knew that they loved Jason very much even if he wasn't the Jason they knew.  She wondered if they knew about AJ yet. Carly watched them closely.  She could tell by their body actions that they were still in the dark.   Carly felt a little sorry for them…they were          about to find out that their one son was in serious condition because their other son had finally snapped.

            She approached them both quietly, and came to stand by them to look in the window at Jason.  "How is he?"

            Alan looked down at Carly.  He knew that she had caused his family a lot of pain but she also had changed to someone that he thought he could stand.  And he knew that Jason loved her.  "He is the same.  It's not good news but it's not bad news either. At least he hasn't taken a turn for the worse.  Were you downstairs with Gia?"

            She nodded.  "She woke up."

            Alan sighed with relief.  He would have to make a quick visit later on.  He had treated her and therefore was her doctor on the case.  "Did she say who did this to them?"

            Carly bit her lip.  She didn't want to be the one to tell them this.  It sounded wrong coming from her.  "She did, Alan.  I think you should talk to the police." She looked away avoiding the eyes of AJ's parents.

            "Carly, if you know something please tell us." Monica spoke up.  "I want to know who did this to Jason."

            "I hate to tell you this…" Carly took a deep breath.  "It was AJ."

            "AJ!" Monica gasped falling against her husband.  "Why would AJ do this?"

            "I really don't know." Carly slipped past them both.  "Just talk to the police okay."  She advised them as she stood in the doorway to Jason's room.  "They can tell you more.  I am really sorry." Carly said and then moved to sit next to Jason's bed.  She looked back and saw Alan holding Monica.  She wished she wasn't the one who told them.  She took Jason's hand.  "Hey there Jase.  It's me again.  Gia wanted me to come and stay with you.  She's really worried about you.  I can tell she cares a lot for you.  I am really happy for you both.  My two friends finding something together.  I also wanted to let you know that she's okay.  She is downstairs waiting for you to wake up.  Please open your eyes soon."  She pleaded and paused.  "I wanted you to know that the police and Sonny are looking for AJ.  They are going to get him for what he did to you."  Carly yawned.  She was exhausted and hungry.  She would sit with him for a while longer and then run to the cafeteria for something to eat.

            ****

            Gia sighed and tried in vain to close her eyes and rest.  Everyone was telling her that.  Marcus, Carly, Amy…but she just couldn't sleep.  Not until she saw Jason.  She needed to see that he was still alive with her own eyes.  The last time she saw him she was sure that he was dead.  The image kept popping up in her head.  

            The door opened and Gia sat up.  Her heart sank when she saw who it was.  "Dr. Quartermaine…" She could tell by his face that he already knew about AJ. She felt so sorry for him.  One son was seriously hurt; the other one was in serious trouble.  

            "How do you feel?"

            "Besides my headache, restless." She told him.

            "I could prescribe something for it." He told her looking at her chart.

            "That's okay." She lowered her voice.  "How's Jason?"

            "I think he should make it." Alan told the frightened girl.  "But I think that is the father in me speaking and not the doctor.  It's hard to separate the line tonight."

            "I'm sorry." She said.

            He knew that she was referring to AJ.  "I am just glad that he didn't hurt you too bad."

            "I hope that they find him…not because I want to see him punished…I also want to see him helped." Gia told him.  "He was my friend once.  I know that he is scared and he needs help."

            Alan nodded.  "I hope they find him too.  I'll check on you in the morning.  Just try to get some rest."

            There was that word again, Gia thought as he left.  She tried again to close her eyes and sleep but again sleep would not come.  She needed to see Jason.  She had decided that she was going to do so.  She threw back the covers and groaned.  She hadn't realized that she was wearing one of those flimsy hospital gowns.  She couldn't go walking through the hospital halls like that.  She grabbed her IV pole and wheeled it out to the door.  She looked around and saw that the hall was empty.  She walked the short distance to the cart she saw against the wall.  There were hospital scrubs on one of the shelves.  She grabbed a pair of blue pants and slipped into them.  She ignored the dizziness she was feeling as she walked to the elevator.  Marcus had said Jason was in the ICU and she was pretty sure that was one floor up.  

            Once inside the elevator, Gia leaned against the wall and prepared herself to see Jason.  She knew that Carly wouldn't tell her if he was in bad shape or not.  Would there be lots of tubes coming from him like on those medical shows?  The doors opened and she was relieved to see that Alan or Monica was not around.  She knew that they would take her right back to her bed.  She had to see Jason.  She wheeled the IV pole over to the window and took a breath before looking in.  She felt tears come to her eyes when she saw Jason.  Carly wasn't in the room.  She must have had to go home to be with her children.  

            Gia entered the room and sat down in the chair beside his bed.  She put her hand to her mouth and let the tears flow for a few minutes.  Then she sighed and reached out to touch his face.  For some reason she thought he would feel cold, and was overwhelmed when she touched his warm skin.  "I'm here, Jason.  I don't know if you can hear me or not but I wanted you to know that I am here.  I need you to wake up. I am so scared right now.  I am scared I am going to loose you…but I just found you.  And you promised, remember?  You promised me that you wouldn't let anything or anything hurt me.  Well, if you never wake up then I would be so hurt.  And you promised me!" Gia repeated with more force.  "So you better wake up and keep your promise!"

            ****

            Carly sipped her juice as she threw out the wrapper from her sandwich.  She was still hungry but she figured that anything was better than nothing. She looked at her watch.  It was close to midnight.  She should go back to Jason's room.  Gia didn't want him to be alone.  She also wished that Sonny would call with any kind of news on AJ.  She pressed the button to go back up to ICU but when the elevator doors opened, she didn't get on.  Instead she continued down the hall.  She knew that she was going to come upon the nursery.  She thought the sight of all those children might calm her down a little.  She walked up the nursery and smiled when she saw all the babies resting in the dim light.  She remembered when she and Sonny had stood there looking at Adella resting in her little pink hat.  

            One of the babies stirred and Carly reached out and put her hand on the glass.  What a cute little guy…Carly's eyes grew wide.  Standing there, things were starting to fall into place.  Lately she had been tired and her appetite had increased.  She had blamed it on the stress of being a mother to two children, a wife, a friend and an owner of a successful club.  But she had the exact same symptoms with Adella.  Could it be that she was pregnant again?  She was late but only by a week.  She shook her head and headed away from the nursery.  

            She had to know…


	18. Part Eighteen

Part Eighteen

            Gia was still in Jason's room holding his hand when Sonny entered.  He thought he should give them some privacy but she looked up and smiled.  "Hey."

            "Why aren't you in bed?" Sonny asked concerned.

            "I had to see him." Gia told him.  "Everyone kept telling me to take a rest but I had to see him." With her free hand she touched his face.  "I had to know that he wasn't dead."

            Sonny understood.  "Promise me you'll soon go back to your room." He could tell that she was very tired.  

            She nodded.  "Did you find AJ?"

            "Not yet.  If he tries to leave Port Charles he will be found.  Between me and the police there is no way AJ Quartermaine is going to get away with what he did." Sonny told her.

            "If you find him, what will you do to him?" Gia asked.  She looked Sonny straight in the eyes.  She wanted to make sure that he told her the truth.

            "I promised Carly a long time ago that I would never kill him." Sonny told her.  "No matter what he did…because years down the road if Michael wants to know his real father I won't feel guilty because I can't give that to him.  If one of my people finds AJ, they will turn him over to the police."

            Gia was happy to hear that.  She didn't want AJ dead; she just wanted him to pay.  She looked back at Jason hoping that he would open his eyes.  He lay there motionless and Gia bit her lip.  

            "Why won't he open his eyes?" Gia asked, as she began to cry again.

            "Gia, I want you to go back downstairs and sleep.  Sleep is the best medicine and you'll feel better in the morning." He went over to her and helped her stand up.  "Jason is sleeping too.  He'll wake up when he is ready.  It won't do you any good to stay up all night and make yourself sicker.  I promise that you'll know if he wakes up." Gia was a little shaky so he took her arm to steady her.  "I'll help you back to your room if you promise to stay."

            Gia nodded.  She was exhausted, and her head hurt.  As she and Sonny entered the elevator she realized something that her unconscious had known for awhile.  She loved Jason…

            ****

            Carly wasn't ready to give up on her mission yet.  She had found out that the lab was closed to pregnancy tests so late at night but she wanted to know right away.  Leaving the hospital, she found a nearby 24-7 store and purchased a home pregnancy test there.  She went back to the hospital and locked herself in one of the stalls of the hospital bathroom to perform the test.  

            While she waited for the results she thought back.  That night on the couch! Usually, they were careful because neither thought they were ready for another baby.  Adella was just over a year old.  But she knew that if the test was positive both she and Sonny would be over the moon.  She also thought of other reasons why she could feel so tired lately.  She had met Gia and the two were spending lots of time together but that couldn't account for her increased appetite.  And what about her late period?  

            She looked at her watch and took a deep breath.  "It's time." She told herself.  She looked to her other hand where she held the test.  Two blue lines.  She was pregnant! She burst into giggles.  She was so happy! Another baby! She and Sonny were having another child together.  

            She threw the test and the box into the garbage.  Of course, she was going to have a doctor confirm it the next day but she was pretty much convinced. Her hand went to her stomach.  "Hey little one, now that mommy knows you are there she promises she'll lay off the junk food…unless you want it!"  She exited the bathroom still in her joyful mood but she knew she was facing some grim faces.  She walked back to Jason's room and found it empty.  It was late and Carly decided after the quick visit she would find Sonny and go home.  She was tired and she had a baby to think about now. 

            "Hey Jase, I see that you still haven't woken up." Carly said quietly.  "I hope you do soon so I can see your reaction when I tell you that I am pregnant again.  I think I am not going to tell Sonny until you wake up.  I don't want him worrying about me and you.  So hurry up, will you?  I don't know how much longer I can wait before I tell him." She laughed a little and squeezed his hand.  She left the room and road the elevator to the floor where Gia was.  She hoped that her friend would be sleeping.

            When she stepped off the elevator, she spotted Sonny coming out of Gia's room.  She smiled a little.  "I knew there was a reason why I got off on this floor." She said as he pulled her into his arms.  It had been hours since she had last saw him and she felt like so much had changed since then.  "Gia is asleep?"  
            Sonny nodded.  "Finally…I found her in Jason's room.  She wanted to see him so badly.  I think it did them both some good."

            "Do you need me here?" Carly asked, already knowing that Sonny would want to spend the night.  "I'm really tired and I want to be home in case Adella or Michael wake up and need me."

            Sonny shook his head and kissed her lips.  "Johnny will drive you."

            "I'll be back in the morning." Carly promised.  "I hope you have good news for me." She said referring to Jason.  "If anything bad happens, please call me." 

            Sonny nodded, and gave her another kiss.  He watched his wife disappear down the hall and then headed back to Jason's room.  He was ready to pull an all night vigil.

            ****

            Gia woke up around 8:30 the next morning.  She had tried desperately to convince someone to let her go upstairs and visit Jason.  But the doctors were running tests and her mother was fussing over her like she was a child again.  She managed to learn that Jason was still alive but hadn't woken up yet from Alan.  She also learned that AJ hadn't been caught yet.  

            Gia resigned herself to spending the day in the hospital bed.  She hoped that Carly or Sonny would show up later on.  She knew that Carly would make her laugh and Sonny was good with words, although he didn't say a lot.  He had helped her back to her bed last night and then they had talked about Jason.  She could tell that he thought a lot of Jason.

            She did too.  Yesterday she had told Jason that she was ready to try something with him and last night she had realized that she loved him.  Why did it take a tragedy to put a person's feelings into perspective?  She had thought about it and now she knew that she loved Jason.  She had probably been waiting to fall in love again for awhile.  It was true that she loved Nikolas but the man she loved at disappeared years ago and she hadn't realized that she had been over him for a long time.  She had been living with a stranger hoping the man she loved would return.  When he didn't, her heart moved on, and her mind had been slow to catch up.  

            But she was sure now…she was sure that she loved Jason.  She just hoped that she got to tell him.

            ****

            Carly had a coffee in her hand when she came into Jason's room.  Sonny looked exhausted and she hoped that she would be able to convince him to go home and get some rest.  She had just seen Michael off to school and Leticia was spending the day with Adella.  

            Sonny was in the chair, and looked like he hadn't moved much since he had sat down last night.  She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up.  "Any change?"

            "No." Sonny said.  "I talked to him a lot last night.  Do you think he heard me?"

            "I heard you when I was here after my accident." Carly handed him the coffee.  "I am sure Jason would here you."  She thought about the baby growing inside her.  She knew he or she would hear her as well.  "I want you to go home Sonny."

            "I can't." Sonny admitted.  "Not until I know that he will be okay." 

            Carly sighed.  "Alright, I know you are just as stubborn as I am.  I need to do a few things…visit Gia.  I'll be back as soon as possible.  I have my cell phone.  Call me if you need me."

            "I will." Sonny said, feeling Carly's lips on her cheek.  

            Carly left the room and headed down to meet with her doctor.  She had made an appointment that morning as soon as she woke up to confirm what she already knew.  She was told that she would know within an hour and gave the doctor her cell phone number so he could call her.  

            She then set out to visit Gia.  She swore the younger woman's face lit up when she walked in the door.  "Bored?"

            "You wanna believe it." Gia cried.  "My mother finally left but I swore she was in my face treating me like a baby.  The doctors won't let me leave my room just yet even though I feel fine.  My head doesn't hurt as bad, and I was told the swelling is gone.  I am pretty sure that I have no brain damage.  So why am I here?"

            "Better safe than sorry." Carly said. "I'll stay for awhile…try to help you with that boredom problem."

            "Great." Gia said.  "Did you see Jason?"

            "Briefly.  Sonny is with him now.  He's in good hands." She noticed the look on Gia's face.  Carly reached out and took her hand.  "He'll wake up."

            "I hope you're right." Gia wanted to change the subject before she got too upset.  "How are the kids?"

            "I'm glad you asked." Carly grinned.  "Michael asked for you this morning.  He wanted to know when you two could play again.  I told him by next week.  Adella was her cute little angelic self." She then placed her hands on her stomach.  "And this one has just made itself known."  
            Gia's eyes grew wide.  "You're pregnant?"

            "I haven't got the official word from the doctor yet but one of those home tests came out positive last night."

            "Wow! What did Sonny say?"

            "He doesn't know yet." Carly said.  "I didn't want to tell him until I was sure.  Plus, he has been worrying a lot lately and I don't want to add something else to the list.  I'll tell him when the doctor calls.  Pretend you don't know, okay?"

            "Sure." Gia was smiling widely.

            "So…how do you feel about being a godmother?" Carly asked.

            Gia reached out to hug Carly.  "I'd be honored." She said blinking back a few tears.  Not only had she found love, she had found friendship.  She would be so happy if only Jason would wake up.  She pulled back.  "You know, I really hate waiting." She pulled back her covers.  She was still wearing the hospital pants she had stolen the night before.  "Help me sneak up to Jason's room.  I won't stay long.  I promise."

            Carly groaned and then nodded.  "Alright.  I'll give you ten minutes.  Alan might come in to give you a test result or he might come to check on Jason.  I think the penalty for sneaking out of your room is three hours bed rest."

            Gia laughed and watched as Carly stuck her head out the door and then waved at Gia.  "Coast clear…"            She pressed the button on the elevator.  "It's a good thing that elevator is right across the hall."

            **** 

            Sonny was drifting off.  He should have known that he was going to do this.  He sat up straight again in an attempt to say awake.  He rested his head on his arm, and felt his eyes drooping.  Maybe he should take his wife's advice…

            "Sonny…"

            He sat straight up again and his eyes flew open.  "Jason!" He looked over at his friend and saw that he was opening his eyes.  "Jason!  I'll get a doctor."

            "Wait!" Jason said in a quiet voice.

            "What?" Sonny asked.

            "Gia." The last thing Jason remembered was AJ coming at him.  He knew that Gia was supposed to show up.  Did AJ hurt her?  "Is she alright?"

            "She's okay.  She took a bump to the head but she is alright, Jason." Sonny told his friend.  "You just lie back while I get you some help."

            He exited the room and saw Carly and Gia coming down the hallway.

            "Jason." Gia breathed.

            "Is he alright?" Carly asked.

            Sonny nodded.  "He just woke up."  He looked at Gia.  "He was asking about you."

            Gia broke away from the couple and hurried into Jason's room.  She started to cry again. But this time she was happy.  The sight of Jason lying in the bed watching her every move made her so happy.  "Jason…"

            "Did he hurt you?" Jason asked noticing she was wearing a hospital gown.  

            "Not much.  Don't worry about it." Gia said immediately sitting down in the seat by his bed.  "I am fine.  You scared me so much."

            "I'm sorry." Jason said as he took her hand.  "I really am."

            ****

            Carly watched as the doctor went into Jason's room.  She wrapped her arms around Sonny's waist.  "I knew he would wake up today.  Jason is too tough to die." She leaned up for a kiss.  "After the doctor leaves I think we should give Jason and Gia time alone."

            "I think that is a good idea." He said pulling his wife even closer.  A feeling of relief had come over him.  He knew that Jason was going to be alright.

            Carly laid her head on his chest and smiled.  She jumped when her cell phone rang.  This was it.  Right after the call she would tell Sonny.  She quickly pulled it out and listened to the test results.  "Thank you so much." She squealed and then replaced the phone.  She noticed Sonny's confused look.  "How do you feel about being a father again?"

            "You're pregnant!" Sonny watched as his wife nodded.  "That's great!"  He lifted her off the floor.  "I am so happy right now."  He smothered his wife's face in kisses.

            Carly pulled away.  "One things Sonny…" She put her hands on her stomach.  "If this kid ever asks…he or she was not conceived on the couch.  It was after a romantic candle lit dinner, you got it?"

            Sonny laughed and then pulled his wife into a kiss.

            ****

            Gia waited patiently outside Jason's room as the doctor examined him.  As he was leaving, she grabbed his arm gently.  "He's going to be alright?"

            "He should be fine if he gives himself time to heal." The doctor told her.  

            Gia breathed a sigh of relief.  She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest.  She reentered the room to find Jason watching her every move.  "I hear you'll be alright."

            "With a little care I should be fine."

            "I'll make sure of it." Gia promised.  She reached out and touched his face.  "I want you to make a new promise."

            "What's that?" Jason asked.

            "Besides the fact that you'll never let anyone hurt me, I want you to promise that you'll never ever get shot again." Gia said.  "Or at least try not to…"

            "I promise." Jason said.  "It's not like I wanted to…"

            "Because if I ever lost you, I would be in so much pain." Gia said as she continued to touch his face.  He felt so warm and she knew that her dreams of him lying there cold would disappear.  "Jason, I know I told you that I thought I was ready for a relationship.  I lied…"

            Jason was confused.  He started to speak but she cut him off.

            "We are already in a relationship.  I guess I didn't realize it." Gia said.  "But I do now.  Jason, I love you."

            Jason felt his heart swell.  "Gia, I know it's hard to believe…but I love you too.  We have known each other for a month but I know I'll love you forever.  I guess it was meant to be.  Carly told me that there were things written in stars for me…and you're one of them."

            Gia smiled as she felt tears fall down her cheeks.  She knew that Jason was the one she was meant to be with.  For awhile she thought it was Nikolas but life has a funny way of showing a person when they are wrong.

            "Marry me." 

            Gia snapped out of her thoughts.  She looked down at Jason.  He had taken her hand off his face and gripped it tightly in his.  "What?"

            "Gia, please tell me that you'll be my wife." Jason pleaded.

            She didn't even have to think.  "Of course I'll be your wife."  She leaned down and their lips met in a passionate kiss.  When she pulled back, Jason laughed a little.  "What?" She asked.

            "What ever happened to taking it slow?" He asked.

            "Life's too short for that." Gia informed him before she leaned down and kissed him again.  "And I love you too much."

            "I love you too."

The End – Many questions are still in the air…like what happened to AJ?  And what will Nikolas and her family think of Gia's new love?  Look for a sequel down the road! 


End file.
